


Could Have Been Me

by dreamwalking78



Series: Could Have Been Me Universe [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Bondage, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Strap-Ons, Waverly cheating, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, champ cheats too, waverly/nicole/wynonna went to high school together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Wynonna posts a video online that reconnects Texas high school classmates Waverly Hardy and Nicole Haught. It starts simple enough until Waverly finds herself down the rabbit hole of desire with Nicole acting as her guide.





	1. The Silence Telling Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Wayhaught fic. 
> 
> I ran with the thought of when is a relationship actually over? In this case, yes Waverly cheats, but she's cheating on a relationship that's been over for years. I know this is not the type of story for some people, so consider this the warning.
> 
> Waverly lives in San Francisco. Nicole stayed in Texas. Waverly goes to college and travels the world some before she meets Champ in this AU. 
> 
> It's looking like this will be a seven chapter story if everything goes well. I have not set posting dates yet, but most likely it will be Mondays or Tuesdays as those are normally my free days.
> 
> Thanks to any of those following over from my first fic. The encouragement was more than I could have hoped for. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> @geckogirl9 on tumblr

It started as a simple comment, “I thought my sex life was exciting, but this proves that wrong” Nicole had replied to a video Wynonna had posted online. As Waverly stared in horror as machine with a dildo strapped to the end of it starts to malfunction and sends it flying off across the room. She debated even acknowledging she had watched the video, but something nudged her into adding to it. Waverly commented under Nicole’s, “I thought trying a new position would be exciting, guess I’m wrong.”

Throughout the day, the comments section delved into jokes and other puns. Knowing the crowd her sister tended to hang with, Waverly was not surprised. She felt a small bit of jealousy wondering if everyone put on a front online. Her sex life had been rather bland. 

Champ in the beginning was adventurous and exciting. After the first year of marriage, that had wore off. He had become complicit with not traveling. She had chalked it up to the fact he traveled so much with work. He was gone for up to two weeks at a time consulting with different farms and ranches about how to survive in the changing economy. Anytime she had tried to spice things up whether it be lingerie or trying new things, it had always spiraled downwards back into the same position and the same level of excitement from him. Some nights she found herself there for the act physically, but mentally she had floated off to somewhere else. Yes he could make her orgasm on occasions, but she found herself always wanting more than what was offered. 

Her mind flashed back to the last time. Missionary was his favorite position. Honestly, his only position. As he panted away thrusting inside, she had looked out the window at the city. She watched the moon hang in the sky and dreamed of the nights they had once spent in Paris with the room overlooking the Eiffel Tower. As his breath caught indicating he was getting close, she had lifted her head up and lightly ran her teeth across his neck. Lightly she had caught some skin and bit down. It had felt right in the moment, but he quickly jerked away

“What are you doing babe? You know I can’t have marks on me.”

“I’m sorry I just thought...” Her voice trailed off as he climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom to check his neck. She rolled over onto her side staring at the moon and dreaming of being touched in a way that sent fire through her like the others at work talked about. Or were talking about right then. 

“The way he kissed, I just melted and when it hit that spot, stars” came the comments from Chrissy two desks away. 

It wasn’t always like this. During her years in college, Waverly had traveled through most of Europe while living in London. A new adventure each week. When she met Champ, he seemed to share that interest in continuing the journey. During their years of dating they visited Tokyo and France. It was still an adventure, but they didn’t travel as much as Waverly had preferred. A relationship is compromise. Then came the engagement, the wedding, and the beginning of their life together Once the honeymoon was over, their trips came to a halt. The excuses started mounting up until she found herself no longer trying to plan. 

Waverly shook away the thoughts. Marriage was work and compromise. It was not perfect. That’s what she had heard. Sometimes she wondered how much of herself she had compromised to make things work versus how much he had. That’s when she latched on to Nicole’s comment. Maybe someone else had the same experience. If a single lesbian felt her love life was vanilla too, maybe she didn’t have anything to worry about. She sent the message. 

W: Glad I’m not the only one that’s a little tamer than this. The comment’s section has imploded. 

She stared at it for a moment until she saw three dots pop up. Her mind raced at what might have been said next, but she found instead a fairly tame response. 

N: I’m not that tame, but even that seemed a little much for me. Sex toys yes, a fucking machine that could malfunction, no thanks. Leave it to Wynonna to post something like that.

Oh, so not as straight forward as she had thought it would be. A sense of dread washed over her as the little voice in the back of her head that had proclaimed after the first year of marriage that something wasn’t right, screamed out once again. She pursed her lips and typed the next line.

W: I think Champ would divorce me if I even asked to try something like that. 

N: Come on, he wouldn’t be a little intrigued about what got into his wife? 

She could sense it, the playfulness in the wording. Nicole was trying to give her an out to take. Give her a way to save face and not look as jaded by her life as she actually was. She decided not to take it. 

W: No, sadly

Three dots appeared 

N: That’s...disappointing? I don’t know what I would do if it wasn’t for exploring new adventures. 

The confirmation she was afraid of was staring her in the face. She was sure there were others out there in similar situations, but no on she was close to. Nicole was almost a stranger and yet even she opened up and allowed Waverly to see there was more. She was not alone in wanting more. 

W: I’ve wondered, but I have a good marriage, so it’s fine.

There it was. The mantra she had been repeating since the beginning of time it felt like. This time the dots did not appear. She had wondered if maybe Nicole could see the lie. Waverly knew the truth and that was bad enough. 

W: So how have the last ten years been?

It started as a way to change the conversation. A way to move past where she was and maybe get Nicole to forget everything she had just said. What it turned into was two weeks of endless conversations discussing where they had been and what they had experienced from skydiving to ziplining. A few places they both had traveled and shared stories of their favorite parts of the area. A love of food was discovered. This lead to hours of staring at menus of places while typing back about what dishes they would try.

Each time the phone lit up, Waverly would find herself smiling. It was nice to have someone new to talk to. One night while scrolling through the menu of their latest discussion, Waverly decided to bring it up to Champ. 

“So there’s this whole foodie experience in Portland. Why don’t we go back there and experience it?” 

“Why Portland? It’s nothing but bad traffic and homeless people?”

“Don’t you think it would be fun to try the food though? We haven’t been anywhere in nearly a year now. Seattle has options too.” 

“Seattle is the same. We’ve already been there. Hey I took you to that farm in Wyoming last year. We stayed in the cabin. That counts” 

“It’s not quite the same as us getting away. You spent most of the time working. We barely had one night alone.”

What Waverly didn’t mention was how shocked the ranch hands were to find out Champ had a wife. Something in their surprised looks confirmed to Waverly what she had already suspected. Maybe Champ had not been as faithful as he seemed. 

“Look if it means that much to you, I’ll think about it.” He finished the sentence by walking through the bathroom door and closing it. That was his tactic of getting out of it. “I’ll think about it” never happens. Something inside her broke just enough she heard the crack.


	2. Tell Me "You Just Don't Get It"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dancing, a little alcohol, and a lot of Chrissy Nedley brings Waverly out of her shell. In other words, here's the lead up to the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter wasn't much to get anyone hooked, but I hope this one makes up for it. For those sticking with me through this, my undying gratitude. 
> 
> As always, feel free to hit the comments section and let me know what you're thinking. 
> 
> @geckogirl9 on tumblr The page isn't extremely active, but I'm on it every day.

N: So what is the night life like there?

W: I don’t really go out at night.

N: You have a city like that and can’t tell me anything about the night life? Grandma Waverly goes to bed with the chickens?

A flare of frustration came up. She had been in the city at night. She had been invited out to drinking with Chrissy. She never went. Instead, she spent her time at home curled up in a book reading. She longed to go out sometimes, but she was a married woman. The thought struck her, the frustration was not Nicole’s teasing. It was her anger at herself for being exactly what was described. She went for what she did know.

W: If the smog is not in, there’s this hidden trail that is frequented by locals only. It leads out to a cliff that overlooks the bay. On a clear night, I have spent hours there looking at the stars. The city takes on a new perspective so small below. It’s a place to clear your mind.

N: That sounds perfect. Maybe one day I’ll head that direction and you can show me. 

W: Anytime. I was afraid you were asking about the clubs. I’ve only been to a few. 

N: I was. This type of information works too.

The next day she was invited again by Chrissy to go out for a night of drinking. Instead of turning them down, she decided to show up. She reached into the back of the closet and pulled out a dress that hung just to above her knees. It was a black off the shoulder number that hugged her in the best of ways. 

It wasn’t long til the drinks were pouring. “Waverly, I can’t believe you actually came out.” Chrissy’s voice rang across. 

“I needed a break.” 

“Come on girl let’s dance.” 

It was nearly midnight when she got home. She scrolled through Instagram until she found the picture of her taken earlier in the night. She screenshot it. Knowing the time difference, Nicole would be far asleep. Before the buzz of the night could wear off, she hit the send button. 

W: They mixed the drinks a little strong but it’s top shelf alcohol. Dancing was pretty good.

The next morning as she downed another round of coffee trying to stay awake, her phone went off. At first she assumed it was the reminder of the budget meeting in an hour. Instead her face lit up when it was Nicole. 

N: You look incredible. I hope you enjoyed yourself for once. I’m so proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone.

A warmth spread across Waverly’s chest as she stared at the text. She found herself spinning in her chair, biting her bottom lip. 

“So are you seeing someone on the side, or has that husband finally did something right?” Chrissy asked filling her cup full of coffee once again. “Because you haven’t smiled like that in years. Then coming out with us last night? What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just decided to change things up a little in my life.”

“Sure, whatever you say. Just tell me is he hot?” 

“Who?”

“Whoever just sent that text” and with that Chrissy walked away. 

Yes, when Nicole messaged it made Waverly smile, but she was a friend. It’s not like she had stalked her Instagram staring at a certain pic of her dressed up for a date. Maybe she had, but still, this was her friend. The one that gave her butterflies in her stomach when they messaged. Shit tickets, this wasn’t good. 

Waverly’s finger lingered over the call icon then slid back from it. Finally she took a deep breath and hit the button. 

“Hey baby girl, what’s up?” Wyonona’s voice came as a comfort. She loved her sister despite all the trouble that could come along with her. She also knew Wynonna had her back like no one else. 

“Why did you post the video of the sex machine?” Waverly’s tone was a bit more authoritative than she had meant for it to be.  
“Wow, hello to you too.” Wynonna feigned hurt. “Look I warned you to stay off my profile.” 

“You’re new guy of the week thing doesn’t bother me Wy. I just.” Waverly struggled to find the words to express it. Then she heard the music playing in the background.

“Wynonna are you in a bar?” 

“Yeah, where else would I be?” 

“Are you drunk?”

“I’m an Earp. We don’t get drunk.”

“Nope, just shit faced. Nevermind. Enjoy your night.”

“No wait, whatever’s wrong, spit it out. You don’t just call for my health.”

“Champ and I’s sex life has fizzled, but just for me. Now he doesn’t want to travel anywhere either. I know he loves me in his way, but I’m starting to wonder if it’s enough.” The words rushed together as they fell from Waverly’s mouth. 

“First, ew you’re my baby sister. Second, you know my opinion of Champ the chump. He’s really good at being really fake.” 

Waverly groaned and covered her eyes, “You’re not helping.” 

“Shit, gotta go baby girl, rent-a-cops just showed up.” 

In the background she heard her sister yell, “Hey you who spilled my beer, you’ve made an enemy this Friday.”

“Wynonna, it’s Tuesday.” 

“Good to know.” With that the line went dead.

The new ritual begin. When Champ went out of town, Waverly would find herself following Chrissy and her group of friends to whatever adventure they decided to take on. Being the married one had it’s drawbacks, but she was out of her comfort zone for once. The girls did their best to make sure Waverly was not left alone on the sidelines. Dancing to the songs she had not heard before, getting lost in the beat, had been exactly what she needed. It was the most she had felt in a long time. 

W: So I discovered there’s a couple of bands I like, but had never heard of. The 1975 and The Struts

N: Yeah I love their music too. Where did you hear their music?

W: One of the clubs Chrissy takes me to plays it. 

N: I need the name of that club, because nothing here plays the good stuff. 

W: You’re in Texas Nicole, nobody plays anything besides the honky tonk we grew up on. 

N: Trust me, I know.

Over the next week, Waverly found herself playing the music of both bands on repeat. When Chrissy talked about returning to the club again, Waverly jumped at the chance. As she sat on the couch in the corner of the club, holding the table for everyone else, Waverly heard a familiar beat. She quickly took out her phone and began texting Nicole.

W: Guess what I’m listening to.

N: Are you going out in a blaze of glory or are you bored and playing with yourself? 

Waverly’s face flushed bright red. Her ability to think stopped for a minute as she quickly flipped the phone face down onto her leg. Then she heard the lyric played overhead “But you call me when you’re bored and you’re playing with yourself. You’re so conceited...” Oh god, she was quoting a lyric, not suggesting she was actually… Of course she was quoting a lyric, why would she even think that? 

N: You going to leave me hanging here? Which song is it?

Time for a bold move

W: Playing with myself

Too bold, too much. 

W: They’re starting to play “Mr. Brightside.” Half the club is on the floor screaming the lyrics.

N: What are you waiting on? Get out there and JOIN them. Scream a little extra for me. 

Chrissy and Waverly danced singing at the top of their lungs for the duration of the song. Waverly added a little extra as she sang. Nicole couldn’t hear and would never know, but Waverly felt obligated to. In the moment, she closed her eyes pretended Chrissy was Nicole there singing with her. They returned to the couch soon after, both struggling to catch their breath. 

Chrissy turned to Waverly, “At least tell me about this guy.” 

“Who?”

“Whoever it is that keeps texting you and creating that blinding smile.”

“For your information, it’s a female and she’s someone I knew from high school.”

“Friends don’t make you light up like that unless they’re suddenly cured of cancer. So tell me about her.”

Waverly just took another drink from her glass and said nothing. She placed the glass on the table in front of her as her finger traced through the condensation

“Oh God, Waverly, she didn’t have cancer did she?”

Waverly let out a laugh. “No, Chrissy. We just talk a lot. It’s nice especially since we haven’t in quite a few years.”

“How did you guys reconnect?”

Waverly bristled at this question. She wasn’t sure she was ready to answer it, but with the liquid courage flowing through her system, she decided to anyways. Twenty minutes later she had told Chrissy everything from how unhappy she was with Champ to how much her and Nicole had talked. She even slightly delved into how messaging Nicole made her feel. She even showed her a picture.

“I think, you want to fuck her. Seriously, you’re curious.”

“No! She’s over a thousand miles away and not interested.”

“I think, you’re wrong.” Chrissy said “That girl is daddy material and DTF.”

“I don’t even know what that means.” 

“It means she’s a hot piece and down to...” Chrissy made an O with one hand and poked her opposite index finger into the hole creating a sex motion. 

“What, no, wait”

It was too late, Chrissy had stood and headed for the dance floor disappearing in the crowd. This left Waverly alone to analyze everything that was just said. 

Waverly picked up her phone. This was going to be an interesting departure from their previous conversation, but she was learning some things need to be said while the courage is there. Adrenaline hit her system as she hit the send button. This could go many ways. 

W: So we’ve established how boring my life is. Tell me about yours.

N: Are you kidding? You have traveled the world and ate places I’ve only dreamed of. I’ve got a boring life compared to you.

Waverly rolled her eyes and grinned. Nicole had tried so hard in every conversation to keep things positive, when they really weren’t. 

W: Tell me about your sex life

N: Jumping right in there huh? What do you want to know about? 

Frustrated, Waverly jumped in listing a few things she had just told Chrissy to try to get things moving along in this conversation. Chrissy had already confirmed that the vanilla flavor of Waverly’s marriage would’ve killed her.

W: Champ wants it with the lights off every time. The position is almost always missionary. The oral, is okay. I only have an orgasm maybe every other time. This is how vanilla my sex life is. Please tell me about what I don’t know. Yes, I’ve had other partners before, but nothing extreme. Most were better than Champ, but I feel like I’m missing something.

N: I’m not judging here. As long as you’re happy with that.

She wasn’t though. She needed more. She had done some minor research, but with an unwilling partner all it had done is left her frustrated.

W: For fuck’s sake just tell me about yours. What do you use? What positions? Enlighten me. 

N: You still have that knack for research don’t you? Fine. I have a decent assortment of toys: butt plugs, strapless strap-on, vibrators, handcuffs, bondage restraints, glass dildos, riding crop, metal flogger, and blindfold. I’ve used it all on either girls I’m with or on myself. In most cases both. 

W: HOLY SHIT

N: Sorry if that was too far. You wanted to know. 

One thing at a time she told her brain. The buzz was not helping her concentration. Granted she also was not expecting a list like that right off. So she focused on the first one that had grabbed her attention.

W: No, that’s perfect actually. Strapless strap-on?

N: Google Feeldoe. That was my first one. Basically there’s a bulb that goes inside the user allowing them to grip it between their thighs while they fuck the other person. Some have a small vibrator built in. Despite the name, I’ve had to find other ways of keeping it in if I’m really wanting to freedom to do what I want. 

She quickly googled and felt her face flush when the images popped up. Her mind wrapped around the idea of it and quickly she had to shake the thought before it grew into anything more. Next item.

W: Would a metal flogger not hurt?

N: Depends on how it’s used. Made cold and the chains lightly dragged up and down the body stimulating it, no.

The condensation that had formed on her glass started dripping down her arm. She felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes closed and she felt metal instead of water being slowly dragged down her inner arm. Her eyes snapped open, fully aware she was still in the club. She circled back to the first item. Something she had been curious about herself.

W: Butt plugs?

As this point, Nicole stopped typing. Three dots would appear, then disappear again. Did it require that much detail or was this where she drew the line, Waverly wondered. 

N: Yeah I have 3 different sizes

W: For you or them?

N: Both

The answers were short. Maybe Nicole was just tired. It was nearly midnight where Nicole was. Maybe it was something else. 

W: You’re not near as talkative about this. Did I hit a nerve?

N: No, I just. For some reason this is where I clam up. 

W: Why?

N: Because I enjoy it and it took me forever to be okay with that. I can’t get off from it alone, but it definitely adds stimulation to anything else. There’s also having one in and then being fucked that leaves you feeling so full. Everything just comes to life and the orgasms are more fulfilling. 

She almost spit out her drink. This was more information about Nicole than she had expected, but at the same time, had she not asked for just this? Her mind raced at the thoughts and possibilities. Orgasms.

W: Orgasms. As in plural

N: Yeah. If it’s good, I usually get off a minimum of three times on up to five. For people I’m with, I’m not satisfied until I’ve heard my name screamed. I have a record of thirteen in ninety minutes

Obviously Nicole had no problem satisfying her partners or them her. Waverly started wondering what is wrong with her? Is she that hard to get off? Does Champ even know what he’s actually doing? A thousand questions circled her brain and for once the tiny voice was not the one saying something’s not right. It was the one screaming.

W: Once

N: Once what?

W: If it happens once, it’s a good night

N: So that’s not an exaggeration? You’ve never went for a marathon session?

Marathon session? What kind of sex is this woman having?

W: No, once Champ is done he’s done.

N: Why don’t you try talking to him? Apparently, you’re not satisfied enough if you’re asking me all of this. Maybe he’ll surprise you.

He didn’t. Instead a fight begin over why she was suddenly so unhappy. Waverly never told him about the messages with Nicole. While the pang of guilt nagged the back of her mind, she had done nothing wrong. She had similar conversations with Chrissy before. Why should Nicole be any different? Somewhere tangled up in everything else, she knew the answer of why. When Champ had said, “Can’t you just be happy with what we have?” Somewhere in the distance she heard glass shatter into tiny pieces. Two nights later, her thoughts were broken by her phone lighting up.

N: Sorry if I overstepped the other night. I should not have discussed all of that.

W: It’s okay. I asked for the information and I’m grateful to you for sharing. I did talk to him. It did not end well. 

N: He refuses?

W: That’s a nice way of putting it. 

N: Ass. I’m so sorry. I had hoped hearing you out he would at least try. Guess he hasn’t changed much.

W: It’s okay, I’m happy with my marriage.

The mantra reared its head again. She was pissed at herself for using it, but here it was. Not a mantra, an excuse, echoed from that tiny voice in the back of her mind.

N: Are you really though? Because I don’ t require convincing, so you don’t have to keep saying it.

Waverly felt called out. She knew Nicole was right, but to see it in front of her was different. Her marriage had been over since that first year honestly, but she had been content enough until now. Now the only time she really felt alive was when Champ was gone. Only then did she find herself free to do as she pleased. 

It would be a few days before she heard the phone go off again. When it did, she was confused as her preview of the second message was just a link. She opened it up to find the full information.

N: Here desperate housewife, don’t say I never gave you anything. Just if you talk to anyone local still, don’t mention this. 

A link followed to an online story. Waverly began reading it. In graphic detail was most of the things her and Nicole had discussed wrapped into this story of two women. As each detail was laid out before her, Waverly felt the rush of arousal grow stronger. 

After the first three chapters alone, she found herself taking a cold shower to cool down. Instead of a cool down, she found her hand snaking between her legs rubbing her clit ever so lightly as she closed her eyes and imagined the lead of the story biting on her neck and stroking her slowly before slipping in. In a matter of minutes she was chasing relief in a way she had not since college. It took another three hours to finish the story.

At the end she looked at the author’s name. It was one of Nicole’s usernames. When she clicked it, she found there were more stories such as that one. Her face flushed as she bit her lip. Nicole had sent her a piece of her own work. Waverly had just came hard for the first time in months to just words. She quickly typed out.

W: You wrote that?

N: Yeah, but seriously please don’t say anything. I like keeping that part of my life private

W: The things in that, you’ve done? 

N: So little secret, the main character, is me. I always write it with me and then switch the names later. Yeah it makes sucky character development over the other stories, but most readers are there for the smut, not the plot. 

A sharp jolt ran through Waverly. It wasn’t just Nicole’s words, it was her that had pushed Waverly into that experience. It was the main character who she had pictured lavishing her while in the shower. Without thinking her fingers typed the next words.

W: I ended up masturbating to it.

Alarm bells went off in her head. That was too far. That was too much. She had just ruined a friendship she had found to be critical lately. She saw three dots and again feared the worse.

W: Fudgenuggets, I didn’t mean to send that.

N: Guess I did my job then as a smut writer. You are not the first person to tell me that. I’m just glad it didn’t freak you out too bad.

A few days later and a lot of hours of reading, Waverly sent the first message since the first story. 

W: You can’t seriously do all of this. 

N: I’ve had ten years and plenty of willing people. 

There’s no way it’s possible to be that good with your mouth. Someone can’t just come from not even being penetrated. She didn’t believe it. Mostly, because she had never experienced it.

W: Picking someone up and carrying them? Sorry but I can’t see that from the person I used to know. 

N: I’m a reserve officer now. I may look lean, but I am fairly muscled. I’m not the skinny kid you once knew. That much I can prove to you.

It was a selfie in a mirror. Nicole was in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra. Her biceps were flexed out. Waverly found her finger tracing the curvature of her body with her finger. She ignored the sudden urge to take a shower as she stared at the pic.

Over the next week, when a free moment happened, Waverly found her mind wandering back to the stories and the thought of someone taking her like that. She felt the soft hands running up her side. She then would flip their bodies, so Waverly was straddling the shadowy figure. The figure placing Waverly’s hands on its shoulders encouraging her to dig in as a finger circled her clit, her pussy filled by a cock. She would rock, pushing more and more against the figure. Her nails digging deeper as everything intensified. 

When the release would hit, she found herself on the figures chest, teeth digging into the skin around the collarbone marking the person. They would continue rocking their hips until they were ready for another round once again. As the week wore on, the shadowy figure begin to take a form. A form she recognized quite well. Her fantasy figure, was Nicole. 

N: Found out today that I have a few vacation days I have to take before they expire. Any suggestions on places to go?

Before she could control it, she found her fingers typing a response. Only after it was sent did she realize the box she was about to open, was Pandora’s.

W: Come to San Francisco

N: You’ve made your case for the nightlife. Part of my time off includes a weekend. Would you be free to maybe catch dinner one night and actually see each other? 

Dinner was the last thing on Waverly’s mind. Upon realizing who the mystery figure was, Waverly found herself with a new resolution. She needed to make this happen. Consequences be damned. Fate had its way and brought this about. Pandora’s box opened releasing lust and betrayal.

W: I’ll meet you, but not for dinner.

N: Okay, pick the time and I’ll make sure I’m free.

She wasn’t sure how to reply. The phone stayed open on her desk for the next hour. 

“What’s Daddy texting today?” Chrissy asked as she grabbed the phone up.

Waverly reached for it, but found it just out of her reach. “Chrissy, not today.” 

“Um, yes today. Daddy is coming to San Francisco? You gotta jump that.” 

“I am not ‘jumping’ that. She’s my friend, that’s the only way she sees me and I can’t ruin that. Maybe you conveniently forgot, I’m also married.” 

She finished her sentence to Chrissy hitting a button on her phone and smiling.

“OH damn girl. You should see this.” 

Waverly reached for the phone once again just to have it snatched from her grasp. 

“Chrissy, don’t fuck this up for me.” Waverly pleaded. 

Chrissy gave a few quick chuckles before handing the phone back to Waverly. She was scared to look at the messages, but she had to know what damage was done.

W: Chrissy, Waverly’s friend here. So you going to make our girl’s dreams come true?

N: What dreams are you referring to?

W: She needs something besides vanilla and from what I hear, you are the Baskin Robbins of sex. 

N: So does your married friend know you’re texting me in an attempt to have sex with her?

W: Only because she’s too chicken to ask you herself. So question is, are you willing to give hands on experience to our innocent one?

N: It’s her decision.

A red hot fiery rage started building deep inside of Waverly. This was her call to make.“Chrissy what the hell?!” Waverly found herself screaming at her friend. 

Chrissy carefully placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulders. “Stop, read that last line again.” 

As Waverly reread the text, a cold streak shot through her sending shivers up and down her spine contrasting intensely with the fiery anger she felt just moments before. It’s her decision. The ball was in Waverly’s court.

W: I finally have my phone back from Chrissy. I’m headed home. I’ll text you later. 

The drive home found Waverly thinking more about the last text. What Nicole said was correct, it was her decision. Did that mean Nicole had already accepted? Waverly was not the type to cheat. Everything she had achieved she earned it. You’ve earned the orgasms came the voice in the back of her mind. Maybe if she wasn’t already so disconnected from her marriage she would feel more shame. Instead she found herself comforted by the fact that Nicole was willing. 

She entered her house and plopped down on her couch. The message icon taunting her. She took a deep breath and opened it.

N: It seems your friend has some ideas about what...sights I should take in during my visit.

W: I’m so sorry. That was not her place to say anything.

N: There’s a line here, and I’m probably about to cross it. We’ve been pretty open and honest with each other. I don’t want that to change right now so just answer me. Was she wrong about what you want?

W: No

N: I would be lying if I said the thought had not crossed my mind. Can you live with it if we go down this path? Curiosity killed the cat.

W: But satisfaction brought it back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've seen the list of items, so get ready for the exploration of it. Next chapter is a lot of smut and emotions starting to mix in.


	3. I Don't Fear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had agreed this was just sex, but neither of them can deny what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were waiting for the smut it's here. If you were waiting for all the feelings, this is where it's first noticed. If you are here, I want to thank you for reading on. 
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated.
> 
> You can hit me up on tumblr @geckogirl9

Waverly walked into the hotel lobby. What was she doing, she thought. She saw Nicole stand up. What few fears and doubts she had melted away. Nicole had worn the form fitting shirt that Waverly had made comments about weeks before showing off her muscles and curves so nicely. Nicole’s voice hit her ears for the first time in years, “One last time. Are you absolutely sure?”

All the no’s, all the hesitation she had expected, were absent. They had texted about this until there was nothing left to discuss. This was the moment. “I’d rather go out in a blaze of glory than keep wondering.” Waverly replied. Nicole smiled and nodded offering her hand. As they entered the elevator, so did five other people. Nicole placed herself against the back wall. Waverly stood in front of her. Her back to Nicole and the wall on her right. As the ascent began, she could feel light touch on her hip and tracing up her side. It took all of her concentration to not react with other people so close. 

When the elevator was slowing down for the first stop a hand landed solidly on her hip. She leaned back into Nicole feeling her warmth radiating against her. Would these other floors hurry up and pass already? Once the doors closed and the ascent started up again, Nicole’s light touch did as well. This time she felt a light kiss to her shoulder. Chills ran all over her body in a stark contrast to the heat that was flowing through her veins. She felt Nicole’s fingers leave a trail of fire down her sides and on her shoulder where her lips had landed. How could something so small be too much already? 

Once alone on the elevator, Waverly spun around to face Nicole. “Pin my arms. You have three floors to take control.” Nicole whispered. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s wrists. She shoved them above her head and connected their lips. Sparks, fire, and lightning are the closest she could find to describing how much that kiss lit her up. She found herself quickly going for the side of Nicole’s neck. She stopped short Champ’s words echoing in her mind. The sound of his voice taking her away from where she was. Her grip released just slightly enough that Nicole must’ve noticed 

“Don’t hesitate. This is all about you finding you.” Nicole’s voice was soft but full of need as well. Waverly sunk her teeth into Nicole’s neck and felt her instantly gasp and shift under her. The floor dinged and the doors opened. Waverly pulled back long enough for Nicole to grab her hand and bring her to the door. Once it was opened, Waverly realized Nicole had rented the penthouse. “I couldn’t let this just be a cheap hotel room experience. You haven’t spoken since the lobby. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“To be fair, I’m not here to speak really.” Waverly smirked looking over and seeing everything laid out ready for use. Nicole had prepped everything. There was even a bottle of champagne chilling close by.

“Yes but what we are doing, I need you to speak. I need to know when you’re uncomfortable, when you’re loving something, when you want to try something different. I’m pretty good at reading things, but this will take complete trust and communication. Can you do that for me?” 

“Absolutely” For whatever reason, she did trust Nicole. When she had agreed to this, she placed a chunk of her life into Nicole’s hands with the guarantee that she wouldn’t destroy it. She had yet to tell Nicole that it was her she had been fantasizing about. If she was going to do this with anyone, why would it be anyone other than the dream girl standing before her?

Waverly turned just in time to see the shirt she was so fond of tossed to the chair beside the bed. Waverly’s mouth went dry as she saw Nicole standing before her in jeans and a black bra. This wasn’t a picture this time. She found herself drawn towards Nicole. As she approached, Nicole stilled what she had been doing and allowed Waverly to approach on her terms. Waverly reached her hand out to Nicole’s side. She felt the warmth of skin under the pads of her fingers. She placed the entirety of her hand onto Nicole’s side. Nicole was here with her. It wasn’t a fantasy. It wasn’t a picture she had stared at for too long, it was real. She took a deep breath inhaling her scent. Vanilla dipped donuts, the same as it had been in high school. 

She stopped any movement and closed her eyes as her right hand wondered up and down the warm flesh Nicole’s side. Her left hand soon joined. She was mesmerized by the way Nicole’s curves felt under her palms. She found herself wanting to run her hands over every inch of skin to see if it all felt this smooth and soft. When she opened her eyes, Nicole’s hazel eyes met hers. The look on Nicole’s face had softened. It wasn’t the desire filled one she had last seen while in the elevator. Nicole gently brought her hand up to Waverly’s face and caressed it. Nicole echoed the same words she had typed a hundred times before, but this time, hearing her voice say it, flowed through Waverly consuming her with desire. “Anything you want and nothing you don’t.” 

Nicole reached for the hem of Waverly’s shirt. Her head dipped slightly and eyebrows went up asking permission without even speaking. 

“Yes” Waverly barely breathed out. 

Nicole slowly pulled the shirt over her head. Her eyes didn’t leave Waverly’s until the shirt was tossed to the side with Nicole’s. Nicole had placed her hand on Waverly’s hip ever so lightly as the shirt was tossed to the side. A small action, but it grounded her there. Nicole was not rushing this. Instead she was allowing Waverly time to adjust to each movement, each touch. 

She heard a breathe catch in Nicole’s throat. “Well you definitely made incentives for me.” Nicole’s eyes had left hers, traveling down and landing on her blue lace bra. Waverly shrugged before smiling. Waverly had debated the lingerie for days before at the last minute deciding to wear it. After the attempts in her own marriage, the appreciation Nicole showed for this small detail spurred Waverly on. She should feel ashamed and disgusted with herself in this moment. Instead for the first time since the first year of marriage, she felt seen and appreciated. Finally, it seemed the ice was starting to break. Nicole placed a hand into Waverly’s. 

Together they walked to the table. The first bit of awkwardness was over. From here, it would be as they had discussed. Nicole would do to her everything she had requested. While Nicole was the one who was leading, she had reassured Waverly many times that it was her that was in full control. The gentleness of a few moments before quickly turned into a hunger as her fingers ghosted over the toys laid out in front of her. Each item was brand new and bought specifically for this night. 

“Do you have a specific place you want to start?” Nicole voice came softly from beside her. Her eyes met Nicole’s as she looked over the table again. 

“No blindfold.” Waverly reached over to the table and flicked it to the side. “I spend enough time in the dark. I want to see and remember all of this.” 

Her hand traced over the Feeldoe. It was similar to something she already knew. The acts that followed she knew would not be, but this was the warm up.“Let’s start here.” 

Nicole smirked and turned Waverly to face her. “Okay.” 

Waverly felt hands on the underside of her ass. 

“Jump” was the only command Nicole gave. When she jumped up, Waverly’s legs instinctively wrapped around Nicole’s waist. Nicole gripped her tightly and begin to walk towards the awaiting bed. 

“Told you I could do this.” she whispered into Waverly’s ear. Cocky was a good look on Nicole. If they had not have the conversations before on how much bravado Nicole was versus reality, she would’ve thought she was just an ass. Instead the soft touches and the requests for assurance left her seeing the real person underneath. Waverly became entranced with the balance of Yin and Yang that had already been displayed tonight. 

While this was just supposed to be sex, Nicole had taken the time to make sure it was not something that would leave her feeling cheap or dirty. The amount of thought put into this was more than Champ had given her in the last four years. She thought for sure she would come from that thought alone. She found her body starting to warm up at the thoughts of what was coming. A bit of fear and excitement worked into the mix. This is a blend she wanted to hang on to. In this moment she felt alive. 

Nicole pulled back, shedding the rest of her clothing with the exception of her flex boxers. She made her way to the side table and grabbed the bottle of lube preparing the dildo. Waverly saw her reach to slide something else into her hand. Once everything was in place, Nicole climbed on top of Waverly. A wave of disappointment flashed across Waverly’s face. She had not come here to be in a position she had been subjected to before. A finger pressed to her lips as Nicole’s crotch landed between her legs. That feeling was very different than what she had been used to. Her eyes widened in surprise of feeling the cock already pressed against her.

“Don’t worry” Nicole reassured, “I’m just starting here.”

Waverly darted her tongue out and licked Nicole’s finger, catching it between her teeth for a moment as their eyes locked. Nicole’s pupils were fully blown. Her jaw hung suspended in its last position trying to recover from what had happened. Waverly released the finger with a pop. “I had read about that move somewhere. Thought I would try it.”

The devious smirk that crossed Nicole’s face gave a quick indication that she knew exactly where Waverly had read it.

Suddenly she felt lips working their way down the side of her neck and onto her shoulder. Soft fingers brushed her side as Nicole’s hips lightly rocked between her legs. The feel of the cock between them had Waverly brushing up against it. The heat from the elevator returned down the trail Nicole was leaving across her abdomen. Nicole reached behind Waverly releasing the bra. She took hold of it and pushed it to the side. Waverly was so enamored with the feel of someone being so attentive to what she wanted she didn’t notice she was missing the soft touch until she felt the cuff on her hand. Then her other hand was brought over her stomach and cuffed as well. 

A devilish look crossed Nicole’s face. Nicole slid down her body and looped her fingers into Waverly’s pants. She gave a quick glance to Waverly to give her a moment to object. Waverly lifted her hips and in one swift movement Nicole pulled them off of her and tossing them to the side. Nicole stood up from the bed staring at the blue thong to match the bra. It reflected in Nicole’s eyes. Waverly could see a something ignite inside. 

“You did this for me?” Nicole said acknowledging the underwear that matched the bra. Waverly nodded. 

“Shame I’ll be ripping this apart” Nicole lifted the side of the thong and let it smack back against Waverly’s skin.

“What do you mean?” Waverly’s breath was already starting to falter from its normal pattern.

Nicole smirked again, “I’ll work around it at first, but if it gets in my way, I’m ripping this off of you.” 

“No touching” Nicole said pointing to the cuffs. She walked back to the table and came back rubbing a hand lightly across Waverly’s thigh. Waverly felt something soft around her left ankle then her right. When Nicole raised her legs up to lay against her shoulders she could see the cuffs. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s legs and pulled her ass to the edge of the bed. She smacked against Nicole’s crotch, the cock still standing proud in her boxers. Waverly looked up to find Nicole’s eyes glued to her. They searched her face for any signs of discomfort or hesitation. In reassurance, Waverly offered back a smile while her hips rocked against the cock placed between them. Nicole gave a small nod.

Nicole ran her tongue up one side of Waverly’s inner thigh then down the other. Waverly slid up and down the expanse of the cock between her legs her arousal already soaking through the thong and coating the outside of the boxers. 

Waverly had wondered how she would like the idea of being marked, so had placed it on the list of things to not do. In the moment when Nicole’s teeth very lightly clamped down on that delicate patch skin, she realized how much she wanted it done right then. Nicole released very quickly making sure not to leave any traces that would linger. Her back arched and shot another wave of arousal through her. This was something that would have to be approved before the end of the night.

A finger traced the fabric around her center. “Already so wet for me, aren’t you?” Nicole whispered her face full of amusement. Waverly heard the clink before she saw the chain. Nicole had connected her ankles around the back of Nicole’s neck. There was a flash of fear that crossed her face. She was scared of pulling down without thinking and harming Nicole. She was not experienced enough for this. 

“I don’t want to...”

“You won’t. I need to make sure your legs stay up for this though.”

With that she felt a finger move the fabric of the thong to the side and slide through her folds. Nicole brought the finger to her mouth and sucked it in. “So damn tasty.” Nicole’s hand dropped. With Waverly’s legs in the position she was in, she was unable to see where it went. She didn’t have long to question as the tip of the cock lined up with her entrance. Nicole just barely shifted against her as her hands traced the outside of her legs. Gently her mouth kissed the inside of her thighs and nipped at the skin there. Waverly tried to rock her hips to shove the cock in further, but the position had her unable to do so. 

“God, please” she begged. 

“Please what?” 

“Go inside.” 

“Maybe” Nicole smirked at her.

With one quick movement another inch went inside. 

“More.” Waverly gasped out.

Nicole pushed in just a little more. “Communication is key. Tell me exactly what you want.”

“Fuck me hard. I need release already.” 

With that Nicole gripped her thighs and began a furious pace. It was glorious. The angle was one she was not used to and it hit the right spot perfectly when Nicole shifted her stance. As she was edging closer she felt her legs pull down and instantly stilled her movements against Nicole’s neck. Fear hit for a moment that she might be hurting Nicole. Instead Nicole pushed back and looked at her with a smirk.

Her legs had been straightened out again allowing Nicole to hit deeper as she picked up speed.  
Waverly reached forward and grazed her fingertips across Nicole’s abdomen in an attempt to ground to anything. She was so close. Suddenly movement stopped. 

“What did I say?” Nicole’s voice came harsh, at first startling Waverly.

With that a hand slapped hard against her ass creating a delicious sting. Quickly, the same hand began massaging, carefully dulling the sting. Waverly arched her back up against the cock. “No touching if you want to finish.” 

Nicole returned to slowly moving in and out. The slap had vibrated across her body. Waverly found herself craving more. If that elicited this type of response, she was determined to do it again. 

This time she reached forward and touched her again nails scraping down Nicole’s stomach. A deep breath sucked into Nicole’s lungs as her body reacted to the sensations she had not been expecting. Waverly was rewarded again with a slap that was soothed. She grinned until Nicole pulled out all the way. “You just are not going to behave are you?” Nicole’s voice was playful now. Amused at the disobedience that had been displayed.

She ducked her head under the chain between Waverly’s ankles. Waverly watched as Nicole unhooked the chain from the cuff. Her body leaned forward pressing Waverly’s legs back towards her. Nicole’s hand reached forward grabbing the hand cuffs and bringing her hands to her feet. Pressure tightened pulling her hands and feet against each other as she heard the sounds of metal clinking shut. Nicole had hooked the chain from her ankles around the chain of the handcuffs. Everything was forcefully raised up exposing her to whatever Nicole had in mind. Nicole had been insightful enough to make sure the chain was just long enough for her to still find comfort. It was not near as tight as she had seen in her research. Still she was grateful for all the years of cheerleading that left her flexible even now.

“Since you can’t behave, we’ll work a little different.” Waverly felt her muscles stretching, but the anticipation of Nicole moving towards the table had her concentration refocused on what was coming next. Nicole went to walk to the table, but before she did, she returned behind Waverly. Secretly Waverly was hoping that Nicole was about to finish what she had begun. Instead the thong was ripped on one side then the other. Fingers traced down her abdomen until reaching the fabric. With one swift movement the thong was jerked out from under her and tossed across the room. 

A startled cry then moan left her throat as Nicole’s tongue starting working its way through her folds. This was a part she had feared. What if she just didn’t like this? What if something was wrong? She had expressed these fears to Nicole who had reassured her they didn’t have to, but that she needed to try it at least once. Waverly had agreed to once. Another second of Nicole’s mouth on her left no doubt there was nothing wrong with her. Everything was building up so fast, she was sure she would tumble over the edge soon enough. Little gasps and moans involuntarily left her body as she found herself slowly coming undone with each sensation. Nicole flicked her tongue over her clit right before she heard her voice.

“You were scared of this, but the noises you’re making seem to say you’ve gotten over the fear. How is this Waverly?” 

“Incredible” she panted back.

“Good I’m just starting. Pain level from the cuffs?” 

“Not even feeling it.”

With that two lips wrapped around her clit and began an assault on it with her tongue. Each flicker brought her closer to the edge. Each second a new nerve ending ignited. The sensation was overwhelming. She was unable to hold it back anymore. It started as a moan that delved into a scream. Her hands gripped for something and quickly found Nicole’s hands grasping hers. She had already sensed what she would need and was there. Nicole was still between her legs cleaning up the arousal, but her arms stretched still allowing Waverly to hold on. Nicole finished standing up from where she was. She carefully massaged Waverly’s legs and arms “Can you keep holding this a little longer?” Nicole whispered around her legs. 

Waverly quickly nodded unable to fully form words just yet. Nicole quickly dashed to the table grabbing something and returning to her. Liquid dripped down her pussy to her ass. Nicole leaned up against the bed allowing Waverly’s legs to rest against her for a while. Nicole’s finger circled through her folds and downward. Nicole’s head was beside Waverly’s leg. Her eyes were trained on Waverly’s face. There was a concentration and concern that Waverly was trying hard to read into. Where was she heading? What was she starting? Then the pressure begin. Fuck, already she was going for it. 

A finger gently massaged the bud until Waverly felt the release begin. She had lost control in that moment. Her body was reacting to Nicole’s touch and demands. Even it trusted Nicole one hundred percent to do what she wanted. When the finger broke through the ring of muscles and entered her, she found that instead of being mortified, she was craving more. A gasp left her throat. Her eyes popped open in enough time to see concern light up Nicole’s face. Nicole stilled her movements. “Nicole, it’s good. Really fucking good. Do not stop.” 

Nicole smiled at the confirmation. The finger continued to work, gently expanding the area around it causing Waverly to gasp and moan. “So tight.” Nicole whispered from where she worked. A second finger was added as Nicole thrust lightly in and out. The sensation was different from anything she had ever experienced. It was a desire she had never felt until this moment and a release she was willing to chase for the rest of her life. As the fingers pulled out, a whimper left Waverly’s throat. Something she had been scared of before, she suddenly couldn’t get enough of. Nicole reached beside Waverly grabbing something unseen.

The pressure returned but it didn’t feel the same this time. It was cold and growing in intensity till she felt her body take it in. The plug settled in. “Good girl. You took that so well. Not to mention how you’re reacting.” Nicole’s head disappeared for a moment. Then the feeling of the cock at her entrance again. Nicole entered slowly letting Waverly adjust to each growing sensation until their hips were flush with each other. 

“Are you ready?” Nicole’s eyes betrayed her true questions, Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere? Is this still good? Do you want me to stop? Is this too much? 

“Yes. Fuck me.” 

With that the light thrusting begin. The feel was as intoxicating as Nicole had described. She had never felt that full in her life. As Nicole sped up, Waverly realized how close she was already to orgasming. When Nicole’s finger circled her clit, it was no shock at how fast it hit. The stars she had heard described were more intense and brighter than she could have imagined. She tumbled over the edge screaming Nicole’s name. Her entire body tensed in a way it had not before. There was not a muscle that had not been paralyzed in that moment.

The aftershocks continued to rack her body leaving her chasing each one. She could feel a new release. She looked up to realize Nicole was unhooking the cuffs. She had yet to pull out allowing Waverly as much time as she needed with the cock buried deep inside of her. Once all the cuffs were removed, Nicole gently lowered Waverly’s legs back onto the bed. Her arms fell to her side, limp from the exertion. Nicole’s hands gently massaged Waverly’s upper thighs as the cock was inched out of her ever so carefully.

Nicole gently tapped the jewel on the end of the butt plug. “Are you ready for this to come out?” Waverly just hummed in response.

“So let’s take this out for now and let your body relax. There’s a lot you just experienced and you may need a minute. Roll over for me.” 

“Mark me when you want.” came Waverly’s voice. Nicole stopped her movements locking eyes with Waverly to confirm she truly wanted this.

“That takes time to fade” Nicole reminded her. 

“I have two weeks.” Waverly replied with a wink.

Waverly willed every muscle in her body to roll over. Nicole reached up and pulled a pillow down for her head to rest on. She settled into the coolness of the pillow letting her body which had been torn every direction moments before try to regain its composure. Nicole returned to the bed. She sat down beside Waverly. 

“I know you don’t want to be blindfolded, so I won’t, but for this, I do ask to keep your eyes closed. With the sense of sight being suppressed, you’ll be able to feel more and experience this differently.”

With that oil poured down her spine. Nicole’s hands gently rubbed it in across her back. She began at the shoulders working the knots until they loosened. Her hands sliding down each arm rubbing life back into muscles limp just moments before. Her hands worked in patterns along her spine and her sides. The motions slowed down and sped up leaving Waverly unable to find the pattern. Instead she let her mind shut down while her body got lost in the sensation. A light moan escaped her mouth when Nicole’s fingertips graced lightly over her breasts. 

Nicole’s hands moved lower to her legs. She gently massaged down her legs. Waverly could feel the arousal begin coating her once again. She was too far melted into the mattress to move though. Nicole’s hands cautiously started working the muscles in her ass. This type of care Waverly was not used to. Nicole lightly kissed her back and continued massaging. “I feel like you’re enjoying this.” 

“Very much so.” 

“That’s what I’m here for. Are you ready for another round?” Two of Nicole’s fingers dipped between her legs and rubbed lightly. She stopped for a moment. Just long enough for Waverly to open her eyes. “I guess I have my answer.” Nicole cocked her head to the side before smiling back at Waverly. Nicole started raising up from the bed. “Next round coming up.” 

She heard the metal slink before she saw it. “Relax and turn over for me.” 

Waverly whined but obeyed what was asked of her. “Eyes closed Waverly. Just feel this.” 

The chain ran lightly over her arm and up her shoulder. As many times as she had imagined the cool feel of the chain over her skin, the real thing was even more exciting. Her body was still warm from the massage. Her blood flowing at a higher rate than before. The contrast was more intense than she had imagined. As it dragged down between her breasts, she took a deep breath in. It dragged on down her abdomen before lifting off of her body. The tips of the chain flicked against her nipple on one side then the other. Her body tore in half. One wanting this torture to stop, the other begging for it to never end. Her mind raced at the sensations dragging back across her. She fought to still her movements.

As much as she didn’t want to be blindfolded, she understood, in this moment, why keeping her eyes closed was so important. The sensations running up and down her skin had her breathing ragged. The warmth of Nicole’s mouth enveloped a nipple. The sudden change in temperature caused her back to arch up. Her hands grabbed at the comforter surrounding her. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn’t just yet. Especially as Nicole switched sides. 

Her hands circled Nicole’s back. Her nails dug into the sensitive skin. Despite having her eyes closed she could feel Nicole’s head snap back and hear the gasp. Knowing in advance Nicole was okay with the pain made it easier to not flinch when she heard the gasp. Instead she dug deeper. 

She felt Nicole’s mouth move further down down her body stopping right before she made it to where she needed her the most. Nicole’s lips paused, her breath falling lightly on her side. Then her teeth connected. When she thought about being marked, she wasn’t sure where Nicole would take it. This sensitive area was not one of the places she had assumed. That is what made it even more intense. Waverly tugged on Nicole’s shoulders and pulled her upwards. She quickly connected their lips. She couldn’t get enough of Nicole or having her body against hers. Her mind dipped back into the fantasies from the weeks before. She knew what she wanted. The courage came tumbling into her veins knowing she was safe. 

“I want you on the bed on your back. I want to ride you.” Obediently, Nicole laid down on the bed. As soon as her knees hit on each side of Nicole’s hips, Waverly easily slid back onto the cock. Once plunged deep inside, she stopped her movements. Her hands found purchase on Nicole’s shoulders. She looked Nicole in the eye. “I have been dreaming of doing this part for weeks.” 

“Another thing you’ve read about?” Nicole smirked back at her

As she worked her way up and down the cock, her nails dug deeper leaving half moon shapes into Nicole’s shoulders. It wasn’t as good as she had imagined. It was better. She was in control for the first time. She was setting the pace. Nicole was there for her use. The power of the position was invigorating her. A few moments before she had begun to wonder if she was going to be able to keep up with Nicole. In this moment, things shifted. Yes Nicole had been in control up until this moment, but unlike Champ, she easily relinquished it if it kept Waverly content.

As she slid faster she felt Nicole’s hips buck up to meet her halfway. Nicole’s hands landed on Waverly’s hips and ran them up her side. The sounds and gasps coming from Nicole let Waverly know she was enjoying it just as much as she was. Waverly felt the knot in her stomach starting to tighten one more time before everything burst into colors. The orgasm hit fast, but she did not feel the same release. Just a craving for more. Then, she felt it. The hand snaking down her body towards the cock. Instead deft fingers stopped short. The first touch to her clit instantly brought back the rush. Her hips ground down onto Nicole’s as the onslaught continued. Nicole’s free hand landed softly against her cheek. Waverly’s eyes that had been alternating between open and close met Nicole’s.

“Don’t look away.” Nicole’s breathing was labored. Sweat beads had formed on her brow. For the first time Waverly realized the calm that had been displayed all evening had been shattered. Once their eyes connected, Waverly could see both of them breaking together, crashing like waves against the shore. As the next touch hit, Waverly shoved down and found herself tumbling over the edge. 

Despite the urge to look away she maintained the eye contact. She would’ve regretted looking away as she saw Nicole’s face change. It took Nicole a moment longer, but there was no doubt she was starting to tumble over the edge. A high pitched moan left Nicole’s throat leaving no doubt in her mind that what she was watching was her coming. She had not expected this, but found it set a new fire in her. A convulsion hit causing her to contract again around the cock and come one more time. Her arms begin to shake and give out.

As she felt her arms give out, she felt Nicole’s arms catch her. Slowly Nicole brought her down into a soft embrace. Soft fingers drew whimsical patterns along her back as Nicole’s lips ghosted her shoulders. Waverly laid there trying to regain her breathing patterns as Nicole struggled to do the same. 

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Waverly lightly commented smiling against Nicole’s chest. 

“Sorry, I was so close watching you ride. I needed the endorphins. I didn’t mean to make things...”

Waverly’s finger pressed against Nicole’s lips as she looked at her, “I want to see that again.”

A new well of energy had been tapped at the thought of what she was about to do. Waverly’s lips crashed into Nicole’s neck. She bit lightly watching how Nicole squirmed under her. While she wasn’t completely sure of what to do, she had read enough from the stories to get an idea of what Nicole liked to know where to start. 

Her nails scraped lightly down Nicole’s chest and back across her sides. She watched the rise and fall of Nicole’s chest become more sporadic. More Waverly’s brain screamed, so much more. A free hand roamed down and gently pulled the cock from Nicole’s underwear. Her other hand never left tracing across her nipples and running up the side of her face. Both hands come together in a dance running down Nicole’s body until she was sliding down. She bit the top of the boy shorts while her fingers hooked into the sides to bring them down. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Nicole barely breathed out as Waverly finished sliding the offending garment off and tossed it to the side.

“We’re here for me to experience what I haven’t before. I want to find out what this is like. I want to watch you come undone for me.” Nicole’s fiery mound was trimmed, but not bare. For some reason this was even more of a turn on for her. 

With that her tongue flicked out and found its first taste. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but found herself pleasantly surprised. The taste was unique to anything else. Something about it left her craving more. 

As she dove in exploring this new world, she could feel Nicole’s hips bucking up. As she reached the top and flicked her tongue against her clit, she saw the sheets move. Nicole had balled up anything she could reach into her hands. The veins in her wrists popped out as her eyebrows knitted together. Waverly decided to watch a little longer and kept up her patterns. An idea came to the surface of her mind. She wrapped her lips around the clit and sucked. Nicole’s back arched off the bed as she came with a scream of Waverly’s name. Her lips went to let go, but her mind had other plans. No, it commanded. She obeyed and reconnected with the bundle of nerves to watch Nicole come undone once again. She was convinced the view could not get old. This time she released lightly licking up her work. Yes, this taste was nothing like she had feared. Instead it was sure to become a new craving which was a very bad thing. 

A hand traced Waverly’s jawline until she looked up at Nicole. Nicole's free hand was motioning for her to come up towards her. Waverly found herself drawn up to Nicole. Halfway up, Nicole sat up leaving Waverly straddling her. Two arms wrapped around her to support her. Nicole tilted her head up. Her eyes locked on Waverly’s lips. Waverly closed the distance. Their tongues locked into a back and forth battle. 

Waverly clawed into fresh skin on Nicole’s back. As close as they were at this moment, it wasn’t enough for Waverly. This felt different than the rest of the night had. This was intimate. This was trouble, yet Waverly did not care. Nicole seemed to understand the need and wrapped her arms tighter around Waverly. 

Take control Nicole’s words echoed into Waverly’s mind. 

This time her teeth connected just below Nicole’s neck and bit down. Nicole’s fingers pressed hard into her back before quickly stopping. 

“I want to feel your reactions.” Waverly whispered next to Nicole’s ear before biting down on the other side. 

Waverly found her hips had gained a mind of their own pressing against Nicole’s stomach coating it in arousal. Nicole’s hands slithered up her back and gripped her shoulders pulling her down hard against her. A hand quickly ran between them fighting its way between the skin that connected everywhere it could. Two fingers made quick work of her clit allowing Waverly a release she was not expecting. She could feel Nicole’s muscles relax under her. Nicole carefully guided both of their bodies down against the bed. 

Waverly curled into Nicole’s side. She was aware of her clothes scattered throughout the room. She knew she needed to gather them together and sneak out of the hotel in the wee hours of this morning. She needed to return to her home and wash as much of tonight as she could down the drain. Her eyes landed on the ripped thong and a smile crossed her face. 

Unwrapping herself from Nicole’s body seemed impossible. When she shifted just slightly, she felt Nicole’s hand on her arm, “Stay, please.” The request was more complicated than those two words. Complying was much easier than overthinking the consequences of the action. 

An hour later Waverly awoke. It took only a second to remember where she was. The lights of the room were off, but the curtains were opened to where you could see the moon and stars reflected in the bay below. A warm arm was wrapped around her waist. She found it comforting. She thought of all the nights of spent staring out the window of her own house wanting to feel as she did now. Satisfied, complete, and, for once, seen. She pushed back into Nicole’s body feeling Nicole shift to bring them closer. There would be a lot to sort out, but that would be for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter continues the exploration in more ways than one. 
> 
> I plan to have the chapter up on Sunday evening next week, but I also have to be packed to leave to meet up with friends the next morning. If there is a delay, my deepest apologies ahead of time.


	4. So Much Skin To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If late night friends have consequences, cool or another NSFW chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. Daylight has broke on our couple. It's time to see things differently. Thank you to all those who have commented, sent kudos, etc. It's greatly appreciated. As always new comments are welcome. 
> 
> Keep in mind, the next few chapters will be NSFW. Be careful where you read, or you could freak out the person commuting next to you. Your call. 
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who recognizes what movie I pulled the immovable object quote from. A fellow Earper was one of the lead characters.
> 
> geckogirl9 on tumblr

She awoke this time to the sound of the shower running. She could see the city come to life. For the first time in a long time found the view to be a breath of fresh air. Nicole’s bags were packed neatly by the door. She knew this was a one night event but had not expected Nicole to leave this quick. A rush of emotions hit her fast. No, not this soon. She couldn’t just leave, could she? This one night is all they had agreed to, but surely Nicole felt it last night too. She was not ready for this to end. She grabbed the spare robe, dressing as she worked her way to the desk across the room.

Nicole’s itinerary was laid out on the table. Of course she didn’t leave without a written version of this. Waverly quickly flipped the pages figuring out that Nicole didn’t actually leave until Monday, but the hotel changed. She was still in the city, but somewhere else. I couldn’t let this just be a cheap hotel room experience, rang into her mind. This was for her. She quickly called down to the front desk. Moments later, the rest of the stay was switched to the Penthouse and breakfast was on its way. 

Nicole emerged from the shower in a towel wrapped around her waist. Waverly stared for a moment, flashes of last night painting her vision. Her eyes landed on the two marks, one on each shoulder. A flash of pride crossed her causing a smile to creep up on her face. Nicole smirked, “I was afraid you would’ve awoke and ran back home after last night.” 

“I’m not ready to return yet. Unless you’re ready for me to leave.”

Nicole reached forward and pulled Waverly to her. 

“No” she said softly, “but I do want to show you something.” 

Nicole turned around. Her back was covered with scratch marks, but two in particular stood out from the rest. A W and an E could be distinguished over the rest. She had carved her initials into Nicole’s back. Specifically her initials before she was married. Waverly gasped as her hand covered her mouth. 

Nicole’s voice came again. “I’ve been marked many ways before. This is new.”

“I didn’t even know I did that.” Waverly stammered out, “I didn’t...”

Nicole turned just in time to catch the mortified look across Waverly’s face. Nicole’s smile faltered as she reached out for Waverly’s hand. “No, no, no. Don’t misunderstand. I’m more than okay with this. I’m quite impressed actually.”

Waverly turned Nicole and lightly traced the letters with her finger. It did not escape her how Nicole’s shoulders rolled with the motion. She knew it had happened in those final moments of the night. When she felt they had become as one. Nicole reached back putting her hand over Waverly’s. “So I guess I’m yours for a while.”

A knock on the door jolted both of them from their trance. “Housekeeping already?” Nicole mumbled as she headed towards the robe hanging on a hook nearby. Waverly placed her hand against Nicole’s chest stopping her. “Not quite.” Nicole took a step back while finishing pulling the robe together and tying the belt. A man quickly pushed in a cart of clinking glasses with plates covered with silver domes. Waverly signed the book handed to her and bid him farewell. 

“What’s this?” Nicole asked an eyebrow quirked as she circled the tray. 

“I ordered breakfast.” Waverly replied as she removed the domes. “I also booked this room for two more nights.” 

“How did you...the itinerary.” Nicole glanced at the table. “I can’t let you pay for my room. This is not Pretty Woman.” 

“You are right, this doesn’t need to be a cheap hotel experience. I’m not paying for the room for just you. I may want to lounge around here as well.” 

At that Nicole looked up from pouring syrup onto the large stack of pancakes. 

Waverly amended her original statement, “Don’t worry I’ll leave after this. I’m sure your plans include trying to find new conquests while you’re here. I just wanted to do something nice for you.” 

The thought of Nicole being with someone else made her want to vomit, but she had to live with a lot of new realities after last night. 

“If you would like to know, my plans include a list of restaurants to try and spots to hang out. I only had plans for one woman during this trip.” Nicole took a bite of the pancakes coated in the fresh fruit from the local farmer’s market. Nicole added, “I’ve never turned down a local’s perspective and suggestions. Maybe you know someone who would like to offer some input.” Nicole wriggled her eyebrows at Waverly. This caused Waverly to pause mid bite of her bagel. 

After a few moments, Nicole’s facial expression turned serious, “Do you need to talk about anything or do you need time? Things moved quick last night.”

“For now this is what I’m going to say. Last night far exceeded my expectations. You’ve ruined me. Champ will never be able to satisfy me again. I did cheat on my husband, which is something I’ll have to deal with. It’s not something for today or tomorrow even. Right now I feel as if I’m on vacation from my life and wish to continue.” 

“Something happened last night Waverly. I felt it and I know you did too. I’m just acknowledging it. Nothing more needs to be said.”

They finished their breakfast in silence. 

“If I’m going to play tour guide, I’m going to at least need a shower. I may need a change of clothes, but that we can work on after.” 

Nicole smiled and begin unpacking the suitcase. “I’ll be here.” 

Waverly stepped under the warm stream of water. The last time she had been in a shower it had been much cooler water. That shower was the cover for what she really needed which was to relieve the fire that was burning between her legs. This morning she felt different. She was no longer wound up. Instead she found herself relaxed, enjoying the streams of water running along her curves. She glanced down at the spot on her side where Nicole had marked her the night before. Her fingers carefully traced the outline. She covered it with her hand as if to protect it from everything else. It would heal. She knew this, but she was not ready for it to start. She wanted Nicole’s spot to stay.

When she finally emerged she noticed three bags threw across the bed. The name of the boutique store she loved so much in gold on the front. Nicole peeked up from the desk. Her eyes gleamed of mischief. “You needed clothes. Going home didn’t seem like an option, so I picked out a few things and had them brought up. I hope I have a handle enough on your style to have chosen correctly.”

As she pulled each outfit from the bags, she marveled at how some were combinations she had looked at herself. Others were newer and perfectly her. She had mentioned the boutique to Nicole maybe twice, but Nicole had latched on to it. Waverly quickly chose the sundress and began to get dressed. As Nicole rose from the chair, Waverly’s movements stopped as her eyes skated over what Nicole was wearing. The white shorts contrasted with the black polo fit her curves well enough that Waverly could imagine them still bare. Nicole stepped behind her and finished zipping the dress. A light kiss landed on her neck. 

“I do have to ask, are we just friends today or will there be carry over from last night?” Nicole’s voice was even. As if she did not care either way, but just needed to know. 

“I see no reason last night has to come to an end.” Waverly replied. 

“Onward to the city then.” Nicole exclaimed as she opened the door for them to leave. Once in the elevator, Waverly slammed Nicole against the back wall and kissed her with everything she had. It was sloppy and hurried, but that was half the fun in not knowing how many floors you had until having to stop again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since moving here, Waverly had not ventured out much into new activities. Exploring the Gregangelo museum with Nicole was an experience. Her eyes lit up with the colors surrounding her. It was afterwards they found themselves at a hole in the wall coffee shop filling up on caffeine. 

“Two things I would like to do.” Nicole’s voice crossed the table, “One I would like to make a quick run back to the room. There’s something there I’d like to grab. Lastly, I have tickets to watch the sunset on the Catamarans tonight from the bay. I’m sure you’ve seen it before, so if you want to skip it...” 

“Today, I’ve seen the city through your eyes. Fresh eyes. Why would I turn down a chance to watch sunset with you?” Waverly questioned. She took a drink but there was still a question she was wondering. 

“What’s wrong Waves?” The nickname Nicole had started using had become a term of endearment in Waverly’s mind. 

“What do you need at the hotel?” 

Nicole smirked, “Something we didn’t get to last night.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly watched as Nicole made her way across the bedroom to retrieve an item from the suitcase. 

“This is for you.” Nicole handed the egg shaped vibrator over to Waverly. “This is for me.” With that Nicole slid the remote into her pocket. “If it gets to be too much use the phrase we discussed.” 

Waverly slid the vibrator into place. “Can we test this? I just don’t want to be shocked.” 

“Of course. Whatever you want or need Waves.” 

Nicole reached into her pocket and slowly slid the intensity up to the first setting. Waverly gasped and froze. Nicole reached out and took her hand. Nicole’s other hand quickly reached for the remote in her pocket “We don’t have to do this.”

“Higher.” Her voice came out deeper than she expected. It betrayed the need she was feeling.

Nicole’s head cocked to the side with a slight smile. “Okay” 

Slowly she raised the setting up. Arousal shot to Waverly’s core. Her body reacted tensing around the bullet and releasing again. As Waverly’s eyes closed, Nicole’s hand caressed her face ever so gently. Waverly leaned in to the touch. Soft was not what she was feeling at this moment. She grabbed Nicole by the collar of her shirt. “I need you to take me. Right now.” Her voice dripping with a sense of authority she had not used in many years. 

“Since we don’t have much time...” With those words Nicole unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it over a nearby chair. Her hands surged forward raising the skirt of the sundress up. Waverly felt the fingers hook into her underwear before it was quickly discarded. 

Her head snapped back as Nicole’s lips connected once again with her clit. The furious pace was set by the lashing of Nicole’s tongue back and forth. Waverly reached down into her hair and grabbed a handful of auburn locks yanking Nicole harder against her. 

She felt the smirk before she could realize what was happening. One arm wrapped under Waverly’s thigh. Nicole’s elbow bent allowing her hand to lie flat against Waverly’s stomach holding her in place. Waverly was already so close from that alone. Her hips, despite being restrained pushed against their barrier for the added pressure. She was skirting the edge of her climax and knew it wouldn’t last much longer. That’s when it happened. 

Nicole’s shoulder shifted just slightly as the bullet hit full speed sending her over the edge. It started as silence, her voice not catching up to the rest of her. Then the scream hit. Whether Nicole loosened her grip or the bucking became that intense, she wasn’t quite sure. What she was sure of is her back arching and everything tensing up as she rode the high. Nicole grabbed the cord and slowly started pulling it out. Waverly was grateful as she was not sure she would’ve been able to come down on her own with that still in it’s spot. 

It was replaced by Nicole’s tongue. Slow, languid licks coated her folds until one particular moment when Nicole thrust her tongue deep inside of Waverly. Her muscles quickly closed in on the intruder. This only encouraged Nicole to curl the tip up hitting the spot she could find so easily. The orgasm rippled through Waverly’s body causing her eyes to tightly close. Even with eyes closed, she could still see sparks lighting up her vision so fast it seemed as fireworks were shooting off. Nicole stayed with her gently stroking her until she had come down from the high. Waverly knew they needed to leave. She willed herself up and quickly headed for the bathroom on shaky legs. Nicole met her in there with the bullet in hand. 

She stood at the sink beside Waverly cleaning the toy. Once she was finished, Waverly snatched it from her hand and placed it back into position. “Wait, maybe we shouldn’t.” Nicole began. Waverly glanced in the mirror at her own pupils still fully blown, “If you think I’m done with you tonight, you couldn’t be more wrong.” With that she grabbed Nicole by the neck and kissed her rough. “Okay Waves. Let me just grab one thing before we leave.”

A grin that could only be described as Cheshire cat in appearance had painted itself onto Nicole’s face as they left the room. Waverly had assumed it was over her decision to keep going with the wireless vibe. That is until they entered the elevator. 

As the doors closed, Waverly pinned Nicole, something felt very different. There was an intruder pressing hard between their hips. It was only when Waverly ran her hand down to shift the phone that she assumed was poking her that she realized it was not in fact the phone. Nicole was packing. Specifically the Feeldoe she had enjoyed the night before. 

“Tit for tat. I maybe sadistic, but I’m not going to send you out there and not challenge myself as well.” Nicole whispered into the kiss. The bell dinged indicating the doors opening before Waverly could fully react. As more people crowded into the space, Waverly pushed her back further into Nicole. Her ass rubbed against the cock which by proxy moved the bulb inside of Nicole. She heard the breathing change behind her and smirked at her ability to throw Nicole off so easily. When the doors opened for the next guest to enter, a shock wave ran through her system. 

Nicole had activated the bullet in the packed elevator. Now it was Waverly’s turn to not react to the sensations. Instead she bucked backwards just enough to pin Nicole against the wall with her body. Nicole’s hand landed squarely on her hip holding her in place as she barely moved. It was not enough for anyone else to notice, but it was enough for Waverly to feel the cock stroking up and down her ass. Right before hitting the ground floor, Nicole turned off the vibe and walked out of the elevator smirking. “Well that’s the fastest and closest I’ve gotten thus far to getting off in an elevator.” 

“The night is still very young.” Waverly reminded her. 

There were many times during the cruise, Waverly had thought Nicole might activate the remote. Instead the trip out was held in much sweeter regards. Right before sunset, the boat had shifted as Waverly stood up. As she stumbled back to regain her footing, Nicole had caught her wrapping her arm around her waist just as the sun set over the bridge illuminating the skies in glorious pinks and purples. Waverly’s hand laid across Nicole’s and moved it over the mark she knew painted her skin under the dress. She held Nicole’s hand over it with her fingers interlaced between. 

“The view is stunning.” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly turned to reply and quickly realized Nicole was looking at her and not the sunset. “The landscape has a nice aesthetic as well.” She winked before planting a gentle kiss on her neck. 

They were alone on their side of the boat as others snapped pics of the sunset from the opposite end, Waverly reached back and landed her palm flat against the cock. Slowly she worked her hand up and down it smiling at the gasps and moans it was eliciting. 

She tugged harder against the cock shifting it more with each twist of her wrist. She quickly found herself dripping wet just from knowing what she was doing to Nicole. She found herself skirting the edge as Nicole reached into her pocket and flicked the switch to high. Her hand jerked one last time. Nicole’s hand grasped the rail of the boat, knuckles turning white with the intensity of her grip. Nicole’s body pressed against hers pinning her to the rails. Nicole’s free hand found its way under the sundress. Two fingers slipped under the hem of her silky thong and begin massaging her clit. The angle they were at, only another passing boat could’ve caught them. With each swipe of her finger, Nicole changed the intensity until the final stroke pushed Waverly over the edge. 

Waverly found herself leaned against Nicole’s arm gripping the railing. She used her strength to hold herself up as her legs tried to collapse from underneath her. Nicole pulled her fingers back, gently making sure Waverly’s skirt was back in place before they were wiped off on the inside of her pocket. They were on a boat, all someone had to do was turn around and catch them. That should be enough to make Waverly return to a proper sense of decorum. It acted as an aphrodisiac. Nicole’s hot breath brushed along her neck until she found the spot she was looking for. Nicole’s lips connected with her shoulder blade and her teeth dug in. 

“Mark me.” Waverly whispered to Nicole as if she needed confirmation. As quick as it begin, it was over leaving Waverly craving more. Instead, they rejoined the group on the opposite side of the boat until they reached the pier. 

Once back to the pier they retired to a bar with an open air seating area. After one drink, the two begin to converse. “Today is not at all how I expected it to be. I have you to thank for that.” Nicole tipped her glass forward in a toast to Waverly. 

“I believe it’s you who needs to be thanked. You’ve shown me everything you promised. You undersell yourself.” Waverly returned the gesture before they both took a drink. 

“Mentally and emotionally, are you really okay?” Nicole asked with such concern for Waverly that she couldn’t help the light smile. 

“If you’re asking if guilt is tearing me apart, so far the answer is no. I’m not sure when or if it will. Champ and I have had such a disconnect for so long now, I’m not sure how I will handle this. Emotionally, yes I’m slightly wrecked, but not for the reasons you probably think. I know this ends soon. You return to your life and I to mine. What you saw or felt last night, I’ve continued to feel all day. I’m not sure I’m ready to lose whatever this is, but it’s inevitable.”

“What happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object?” Nicole asked 

Waverly looked back with confusion.

“In the end there is either an unstoppable force or an immovable object. Both cannot exist at the same time. The true question is which one is the lie.” 

Waverly’s eyes dropped to the glass in front of her as her finger traced over the condensation. 

Nicole spoke again, “Sometimes, the situation seems that both exists. It only holds true until they collide. Then you find out the truth.” 

Waverly’s thoughts turned back inwards. Nicole must leave soon. She knew that, but this adventure into the unknown had changed her more than she could have predicted. Champ returned home in two weeks. She would return to her jaded life with her time with Nicole being just a memory to look back on. 

“On lighter notes, if you want to trace something so lightly with your finger, might I suggest we return to the penthouse?” Nicole’s eyes were glued to Waverly’s finger tracing the edges of the glass.

The suggestion distracted Waverly’s mind and brought her back to the present. Judging by the relief on Nicole’s face as her smile returned, that had been Nicole’s exact intent. “Of course.”

Once back in the room, Nicole carefully removed the bullet, cleaned it, and returned it to its home. “What is it you want to experience now Waves?” Nicole’s voice was soft as rain falling gently in the night. Her mind had thought about this frequently throughout the day. She knew her response, “You.”

“What about me?” Nicole purred softly into her ear. 

“Let me take you.” Waverly commanded in a whisper.

Nicole connected their lips for a moment before stepping back. “By all means, take the lead.” 

With that Waverly grabbed the sides of Nicole’s button down shirt she had changed into for the cruise and yanked sending buttons flying across the room. Nicole’s mouth was agape, but before she could say anything Waverly had pushed her back against the bed with a bounce. She shoved the shirt off of Nicole’s shoulders and unhooked the bra tossing both items into the floor. She crawled up Nicole’s body, the tip of her tongue tracing her path upwards towards her neck. Once there she bit down on Nicole’s pulse point. Nicole’s hands gripped her arms at the sudden impact, but quickly released. 

Her hands reached down to where Nicole’s exposed breasts were heaving up and down as she tried to control her breathing from the sudden onslaught. Her hands covered the stiffened nipples at first before palming them. Nicole pushed up further into her hands as her hips lightly rocked against Waverly’s. In one swift move Waverly took a nipple into her mouth sucking it and grazing her teeth across it until it felt it could not harden anymore. She then rolled it between her finger and thumb causing a whine to leave Nicole’s throat. 

“Someone seems partial to this.” Waverly’s voice floated up from Nicole’s chest and seemed to hit her ears just as Waverly’s mouth took the other nipple. The gasp was genuine as Nicole tried to adjust to the changing conditions. 

Once Waverly let go of the other nipple with a pop, she heard a whine rise from Nicole’s chest. Instead of giving in and going straight for what Nicole wanted, she instead pushed her weight against Nicole’s wrists pinning her to the bed as she licked and nipped along her sides. It didn’t last long before Waverly was lashing the nipples once again. Nicole squirmed under her grasp, but she was determined to not let her go. 

“Please Waves, I can’t take anymore. I’m so close, but this isn’t going to finish it.” Nicole’s pleading did not fall on deaf ears. Waverly released her hands with one condition, “Same as you did to me, no restraints, no touching.”

Nicole quickly nodded her agreement to the stipulation. Waverly unbuttoned Nicole’s pants and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. Nicole’s eyes watched with sheer excitement. With one fast movement, Waverly pulled Nicole’s pants off of her and tossed them. Standing at attention was the Feeldoe. Waverly felt it had served its purpose earlier in the evening, therefore she removed it, tossing it to the side of the bed. She placed two fingers in its place and felt the slip and slide she had created. 

Last night had created a new addiction that found Waverly taking her fingers into her mouth and sucking Nicole’s arousal from them. She knew she was just as wet as Nicole and made a decision, which for her, was considered bold. She took the same fingers and pressed them against her folds mixing the two of them together. 

She had read this before. From the way it was described in the story, knew Nicole was very much into it. With that she brought her fingers to Nicole’s mouth. Before she could even get close, Nicole had opened up willing to take what she was about to be given. The feel of Nicole’s tongue against her fingers working in between them sent a fresh wave of slickness to her pussy. She pulled her fingers from Nicole’s mouth with a pop. They quickly worked the folds before sliding into Nicole’s entrance. “Oh fuck” came from Nicole’s mouth as she begin a slow rhythmic motion in and out of Nicole’s center. The muscles contracted and released as she slowly increased her speed. Nicole for her part was trying hard to not move or touch. 

She looked up to find Nicole had placed her hands under her back just to keep at bay the temptation of reaching out. Her eyes pleaded with Waverly to not stop while her body reacted in ways that sent a wicked grin across Waverly’s face. As the walls tightened restricting her movements, Waverly’s mouth blew a cool breath across Nicole’s clit before her lips wrapped around the nerve bundle. The arch, the scream, and the shaking racked through Nicole’s body lighting it up like a pinball machine as each part received a new rush of endorphins and adrenaline. 

Waverly slowed her pace allowing Nicole to ease back down. Her lips connected to the inside of Nicole’s thigh as she sucked until she knew a small mark would be left to remember where she had been. As she pushed up, her hand lightly brushed the mark on her own side. A small smile crept across her face. 

“What happens when all the positions are tried?” Waverly asked more to herself than anything. Nicole propped up on her elbows, her smile wavered slightly, but it was still able to radiate warmth inside Waverly’s chest. Nicole could read between the lines, How long before we become bored with each other?

“There’s always something new. We have barely scratched the surface of what’s out there. By the time everything has been tried, you can start anew in different places or situations. With the right person, the adventure never ends. There’s candle play, spreader bars, different harnesses, straps, double penetration, rope play.”

Waverly’s face blushed as she bit her bottom lip. “What is it Waves?” Nicole inquired. 

“I was just visualizing having hot wax poured along my body while tied up.”

Nicole’s eyebrows raised and a smirk crossed her face. “Maybe I need to find an all-night sex shop. I’m sure there’s one in the Castro district.” 

“I can think of something right now that doesn’t involve leaving the room?” 

A devilish grin crossed Nicole’s face. “What is it?” 

“On your stomach.” The authority in Waverly’s voice took even her by surprise. If she was going to do this, she needed to do it now before she backed out. 

She walked to the table and grabbed the lube and the smallest plug. Nicole’s eyes followed her as she made her selections. “Next size up Waverly.” Nicole’s voice crept softly from the bed to her ears. She wanted to be dominant, but she knew this was also a moment of guidance. 

She returned to the bed and coated Nicole with the lube. Her finger worked the bud gently finding it to release easier than she had expected. Nicole took a sharp inhale and pushed up on one arm for just a moment before sinking back into the bed. Once inside she understood the appeal. The tightness and warmth was enough to make her not want to leave, but this was her moment to choose what happened. 

She pulled her finger out. She slid the plug up and down Nicole’s center watching as she shivered from the cold metal rubbing against her. She started gently with the tip working its way in. This was the size bigger than she took last night. She had barely taken it and couldn’t imagine taking the one she was now shoving into Nicole’s ass. She hesitated. She didn’t want to actually hurt Nicole. Nicole pushed back against the plug pushing it in further until it hit the last few centimeters. 

“Finish it” Nicole’s voice rang out. Once inside, Nicole’s body thrust upwards and back down taking in the feeling of the metal piece that had invaded her. 

A fresh sense of authority shot through Waverly’s mind, “Down on all fours.” 

Nicole did as commanded. Waverly reached over and grabbed the collar and leash she had seen set to the side. Nicole had brought it though Waverly wasn’t sure how she would feel about it. She tightened the collar to the right setting and clipped the leash to it. Nicole looked up at her with eyes full of hunger and lust. Waverly knew the fire growing inside Nicole had to be similar to the one inside of her.

“Stay.” 

Waverly discarded everything she was wearing and turned to find Nicole exactly where she had left her. She grabbed the leash and pulled forward bringing Nicole to right in front of her. 

“Lick” 

Instantly her mind flashed not enough instruction given, but this was Nicole. She didn’t need instructions. Her tongue broke through the folds languidly exploring Waverly’s pussy. Her tongue came up flicking the clit a few times causing Waverly’s head to snap back. She grabbed the leash and yanked Nicole back from where she had just been. 

“Sit in that chair.” 

Waverly pointed to the parson chair across the room. Nicole stood and walked over to it. She sat down and watched as Waverly grabbed the Feeldoe and approached her. 

“Spread your legs.” 

The command was obeyed. Waverly ran the bulb up and down her before suddenly shoving it in. Waverly knew how much Nicole enjoyed this part. She grabbed her legs and pushed them together. 

“No moving.” 

Nicole’s eyes betrayed her weakness. The slightest of movements would’ve dulled the ache between her legs, but she was doing her best to be obedient. Her eyes widened slightly as Waverly grabbed the plug from the night before and coated it with lube. It took a few moments longer than she had hoped, but then again she had not planned to do this until Nicole rejected the first plug. She worked the metal deeper into her own ass. 

Once it had settled and her body readjusted to this new normal, Waverly returned to the side table grabbing the handcuffs. She brought both of Nicole’s hands behind the chair and cuffed them together. She checked twice to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Her hand ghosted over the metal flogger twice before picking it up. Nicole trusts you a voice in her head echoed. 

She picked up the flogger and ran the tips of the cold metal up Nicole’s leg. Nicole flinched and pushed back against the chair. She did it again on the other leg this time. Nicole shifted but as she did, so did the plug inside her causing her to let out a small cry of joy. Waverly ran the metal up Nicole’s abdomen allowing the tips to linger over her nipples. Seeing her shove back again and her hips thrusting up a little faster gave her the incentive to keep teasing. She flicked her wrist causing the 20 tips to brush back and forth against the warm skin. Her nipples were taut in seconds from the movements being brought across them. 

“Lightly flick your wrist and let the tips hit my legs or abdomen.” Nicole’s breath was ragged from the arousal, but the instruction was appreciated.

Hesitation swept across Waverly’s expression. Nicole caught it and again offered reassurance. “Just try, if you bruise or break skin, it’s okay.” The fully blown pupils and deepness in Nicole’s next statement encouraged Waverly more “Besides, I like a little pain.” 

With that one quick wrist flick sent the tips hitting the side of Nicole’s leg. Nicole reacted gasping. Her jaw set, she nodded her approval. Waverly quickly repeated the motion to the other leg. Before Nicole could recover, the chains hit her stomach causing her back to arch and her full body to be pressed outwards on display. Waverly grabbed the top of the chair and eased herself down on to Nicole’s lap. “You’re about to fuck me. You’re going to be good and sit there and allow me ride you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes” Nicole hissed back. Waverly’s fingers pinched Nicole’s nipples between them, “No touching, moving or biting unless I okay it.”

“Yes.” Nicole hissed one last time.

Waverly straddled Nicole and lined the tip of the cock up with her entrance. Slowly she slid down it allowing her body to get used to this feeling once again. Once her hips connected with Nicole’s she slowly rocked. Nicole tried to move her hips with Waverly. Waverly grabbed the leash and yanked Nicole’s head against the padded chair. “I said no moving” she harshly pulled back. She went to loosen her grip on the chain when she heard Nicole’s voice, “Keep it that tight.” Her first concern was Nicole’s breathing, but it didn’t seem to be interfering with it. As long as this was what Nicole wanted, so be it. 

Waverly grasped the back of the chair. It started as a slow rocking motion just to set the pace, but she found she was craving release more than she had even allowed herself to know. “Move with me.” she commanded when she realized she needed more than she could achieve alone. The constant thrusts and sensations of Nicole’s cock inside her while the plug took up its own space was starting to become more than she thought bearable. She was on the edge of disaster when she looked down into Nicole’s eyes watching her. Nicole’s body thrusting up to meet hers halfway as she took everything Nicole had to give. Their eyes locked as Nicole whispered, “Come for me.” 

With that Nicole slammed up pressing her body out of the chair and into Waverly. They landed back against the chair. Waverly was still screaming, “Fuck, Nicole, fuck.” Her body felt ripped in a million different ways by the sensations that were not stopping. She had dropped the leash as she crashed down. She felt a tongue work up the side of her neck and lips press against her pulse point. Nicole kept pushing up as she bit along the edges of her neck. 

Waverly dug her nails into Nicole’s arms, clawing to hang on to something and ground herself. As the final wave hit, she collapsed against Nicole’s chest. Her head rested on her shoulder. The cock was still buried deep inside of her and the plug had yet to be removed. She felt a warmth spread through her body as she melted against Nicole. 

She reached behind unlatching the handcuffs and allowing Nicole that freedom. Nicole’s hands touched her hips and ran up her back pressing Waverly against her chest. After a few minutes a voice whispered in her ear, “Waves, can you go again?” 

She had not expected the question, but instantly knew the answer. She leaned back and this time allowed Nicole to take the lead. She ground down into Nicole’s lap while Nicole found a faster rhythm thrusting up inside of her. She was so close again. She snaked her hand between the two of them and found Nicole’s clit. Her fingers traced over it at a furious pace. 

“Your turn” she husked to Nicole watching as the concentration Nicole had worked so hard to keep splintered into a million pieces. The gasp and light scream filled Waverly’s senses. Nicole’s fingertips on her hips dug in. As Nicole’s breathing returned to normal, Waverly felt the plug being jiggled just a little. She felt the rise in her once again letting out a low moan, “So you do like that.” Nicole’s voice playfully teased. “Wrap your legs around me.” 

Waverly did as she was told and found herself being carried to the bed. Cock still buried deep inside her. Nicole laid her down against the cool sheets and slowly pulled out. She missed the feeling, but was grateful for the relief as well. When Nicole turned to place it on the nightstand, Waverly grabbed the jewel wiggling Nicole’s plug. Nicole quickly inhaled and screamed out. She looked back over at Waverly, “Want to try that again?” She did actually, so she reached out and begin working it as she had the moment before. Nicole fell forward onto the bed. She balled the sheets beside her into her fist and writhed about. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck” she kept whispering until Waverly decided to push it one step more. She moved her fingers to Nicole’s sensitive bud and after seconds watched as Nicole barreled across the edge once again. 

Nicole reached down removing the metal piece from its home. Waverly followed suit. She quickly cuddled up to Nicole, the chill of the room finally setting in. Nicole pulled the covers over them both as sleep quickly approached. Nicole shifted as if she was about to get up. Instead her body returned to its spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time spent together is quickly coming to an end. Waverly must assess her future and what this weekend has meant to her.


	5. I'll Live Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical starts to give way to emotional entanglements as the weekend starts to draw to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and cold shower warning
> 
> Thanks again to all of you following along on this journey. It's unreal to see how many people subscribed, sent kudos, or commented. I appreciate it all. If you have already left kudos but want to again, hit me up with a comment if nothing else saying just that.
> 
> We only have two more chapters to get to our conclusion. I am working on another fic for after this one. For updates on it or even a link my first fic, come follow me on tumblrl
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9

Waverly awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She quickly listened for the shower, but when she didn’t hear it, her mind raced. What if Nicole left? Was last night too much? As the other questions ricocheted through her brain. The door opened causing her to jump. “So sorry Waves, I thought you’d still be asleep when I got back.” Nicole placed a bag down on the bed and scooted it towards Waverly. “We have another night. I thought I might pick up something.” 

“Don’t ever run off like that again.” The fear turned to anger as she spoke the words. Nicole’s face changed to concern, “Hey no, I’m so sorry. You were dead asleep when I was getting ready. I even tripped crashing the suitcase to the floor. You never woke. I didn’t mean to worry you. I was headed right back.”

“I thought you had left.” It came out as a whisper. Realization hit Nicole. They were both in this much deeper than they wanted to admit. Waverly wiped a tear from her eye before it could fall. She was pissed and saddened. She knew the day would come soon enough, but she wasn’t ready. 

“I may regret this, but there’s been a lot I’ve done this weekend I should probably regret, yet don’t. I need you to understand Waves I care about you. I’m not going to leave until I have to or you tell me to go. I’ve found myself falling for you…and I know when this is up we go back to the way things were. For this brief window of time, I just want to love you the way you should be.” 

Waverly had thought it. At sunset on the cruise, in the first time they came together with their eyes locked. In the way Nicole had trusted her the night before, but hearing the word said first by Nicole just confirmed what she had known. Waverly loved Nicole. “I want to love you back for as long as I can.” Waverly laughed slightly “And most likely, I will continue to love you even after you’re back in Texas.” 

Nicole nudged the bag towards Waverly once again. Waverly opened it up to find more restraints and a sex candle. As she dug deeper, she found a new harness and a couple of toys to fit it. One set in particular had a small slim one. She took it out of the bag examining it a little closer. Confusion set across her face as she took in girth. “I’m not sure this will do much.”

Nicole smirked, “Wrong hole.” 

Shock spread across Waverly’s face as she realized what it was for. Shock quickly gave way to intrigue. Nicole placed her finger under Waverly’s chin to regain her attention before speaking, “So we both need showers and I happen to have some water proof items in here. Why don’t we take care of two things at once?” 

Waverly shoved Nicole’s shoulder laughing as she asked, “Is all you think about sex?” 

“No, but when you have someone wanting to experience so much, their excitement is contagious. Seriously though, I’ll put these things away and let you shower.” Waverly’s hand grabbed hold of Nicole’s wrist an held on tightly keeping Nicole from moving the bag. 

“Oh no, you started this. We’re going to finish it.”

Waverly remembered those words as she found her hands splayed across the tile of the shower. Nicole’s hands firmly gripped her hips as the cock pounded inside her. The sounds of wet skin slapping together spurred her on. “You’re taking me so well, Waves.” Nicole leaned her body against Waverly’s back creating a new angle. As she picked up her pace, the tip begin hitting her front wall in the perfect spot. “Fuck right there, just fuck me there.” Waverly screamed as she felt the coil building in her stomach let lose. She found her legs trembling as her body tensed and her walls clamped down on the new friend. She screamed and slammed her body back against a now standing Nicole. Nicole slowly rocked her down from her high. Her hands sliding over her breasts as her lips ghosted against Waverly’s neck. 

Nicole pulled out with a satisfying pop. She unhooked the harness and tossed it just outside the shower. She dropped to her knees and began licking. Nicole’s hands steadied Waverly by grasping her hips as she worked through the folds. Waverly’s hands threaded through Nicole’s hair before she yanked Nicole in deeper. Waverly had thought she couldn’t endure another round, but she found her body reacting to the current movements in a way that confirmed, she could keep going. 

Nicole made quick work of cleaning her up and headed straight for the clit. Waverly ground down on her face until she couldn’t anymore. Nicole grabbed her ass pushing Waverly into her until her the orgasm coursed through Waverly’s body. She stumbled the few inches backwards against the tile again trying to hold herself up. Nicole climbed to her feet and wrapped her arms around Waverly, turning her until Waverly’s back rested against Nicole’s front. 

Waverly found stability and comfort in the embrace. She melted back into Nicole’s arms resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder. Her own arms laid on top of Nicole’s encouraging the embrace to continue. Nicole swayed them lightly back and forth to the music that was playing from the other room. It was faint, but Waverly could hear just enough to tell they were moving in time with the beat. Slowly, they danced under the falling water until Waverly’s strength fully returned. 

“You did so good Waves. You took that better than I would’ve thought.” Nicole whispered to her as she peppered her shoulders with feather light kisses. 

Nicole reached over grabbing the shower gel and lathered up. Her fingers worked across Waverly’s body massaging lightly as she washed her. Soft moments like this contrasted so much to the instance just before when Nicole had pounded the cock deep inside her pussy stretching it to its limits. 

Nicole quickly washed herself and stepped out of the shower holding a hand out to help Waverly. Once on the floor mat, Nicole quickly dried her off and wrapped her in the robe. Nicole’s arms wrapped around Waverly’s waist. A move she once found possessive when Champ did it, took on an air of safety and comfort with Nicole. Waverly relaxed into the embrace as Nicole’s head rested on her shoulder.

“Since it’s already nearly 11 am, where is the best place for brunch?” Nicole asked. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I thought you had to have reservations like a week in advance to get in here.” Nicole questioned as she took another bite of her eggs benedict. The moan coming from her as she savored the taste brought a smile to Waverly’s face. 

“Our company did some work for the owner a few years back. I was lead on it, so I was given a pass to be seated next anytime I’m here. I never had a use for it until today. Based on that moan, this is the right place to be.” Waverly looked across the table to Nicole’s smiling face. 

“I’m the first person you’ve been here with?” 

“Champ never wanted to go and it’s only recently I started hanging out with friends.” Waverly played with her next bite for a moment, “It would mean more to you than anyone else in my life.” 

“You mean more to me than anyone else in my life.” Nicole retorted. Waverly couldn’t help but smile at the smooth talker across from her. 

“Have you debated just ending it?” Nicole never made eye contact as the question left her lips. It was a line they had toed around very carefully the last few days. Discussing what came after this time together was tricky. It was a reminder of the time ending, but it was also a reality they would soon have to face separately. Nicole continued still avoiding eye contact. “My opinion: He’s an ass. You’re never going to be satisfied with him, especially now that you’ve had a taste of the options that are out there. Can you live your life being miserable? I don’t think you can nor do you deserve to be.” At those last two statements, their eyes locked.

Waverly did not reply for a few minutes. Nicole was right, but god did she not want her to be. She had cheated on her husband. That alone was grounds for him to divorce her, but the deterioration of their relationship had started before Nicole ever messaged her back. It started after the first year. 

There would be so many family members disappointed. Champ was good at faking being perfect husband when others were around. Waverly had also been complacent in the cover up not wanting her problems to burden others. A few people had even stated how envious they were of Waverly and Champ’s perfect marriage. It had become a perfect sham of what a marriage should be. Less than forty-eight hours with Nicole had proven that to Waverly. 

“I’m still exploring the options.” Waverly finally replied. 

“Just don’t live your life for someone else. Live it for you to wherever or whoever it takes you.” 

“We have tonight left. Can we not…?”

“Sorry Waves.” Nicole looked away with a disappointed look. God was she going to miss that nickname. Out of anyone else’s mouth it would have annoyed her but Nicole, it was beautiful.

As the sun set, Nicole raced up the hill behind Waverly. “Please tell me this isn’t much further.” 

“Another 500 feet and we’ll be there.” Waverly smiled back watching Nicole glare back at her. 

“Yeah 500 feet straight up. Maybe she didn’t notice, I don’t do straight.” Nicole grumbled to herself.

They topped the trail just in time to watch the sun fade away and the night sky change over. Waverly sat in the grass pulling Nicole down with her. The city and bay looked so much different from their vantage point. Waverly readjusted her body to where she could lay back into Nicole’s lap watching the stars appear across the velvet sky. She took a deep breath and begin to speak.

“When things started...changing, I came up here frequently. A sense of tranquility always surrounded me as I looked down below. I would ask myself what I had done or why things changed.”

She turned her head enough that her eyes and Nicole’s would meet. “I know that what happened up until this, was not my fault, but what has happened this weekend is. I wanted to taste love and pain, feel pride and shame. For too long I placed someone else’s desires above what I knew I needed. I’ve come to realize, I’m the only one who can write my story. This time with you has shown me so much about myself. What I want. What I love. What it should look like. I don’t know how to tell you goodbye tomorrow. I just know it has to happen. When I stop long enough to think about it, I instantly want to vomit. I have a lot of loose ends to tie up and decisions to make.” 

Nicole’s eyes trailed off into the distance at the final statement. Waverly’s hand landed softly against Nicole’s cheek redirecting her attention to the brunette resting in her lap. Waverly was not done speaking just yet. “You, Nicole, will not be a regret. You are THE moment of clarity I needed. No matter what happens from here, I will love you if for no other reason than for giving me this.”

Nicole chuckled, but tears streaked down her face. “I wanted to turn around at the airport, the hotel, and even once in the room. I’m not the type of person who breaks up a marriage, yet something in the back of my mind kept asking, What marriage? The only regret I have is in finally finding something I truly want and being willing to walk away from you tomorrow. If you remember nothing else, I want you to remember to live your life for you. If you need anything you can still reach out to me. You already have my heart. You can have anything else you want as well.” 

They stayed on the cliff for another thirty minutes. Their arms tangled together wrapping around Waverly, both of them memorizing what it felt like to hold each other. Nicole reached down connecting their lips. The kiss was soft, but the emotions behind it loomed bigger than the city below them. They hiked back to the starting point hand in hand then left for the hotel room.

A somber mood had befallen the room since their return. Nicole had started trying packing her suitcase, but she had stopped once she saw the tears welling up in Waverly’s eyes. Waverly quickly looked away. Nicole sighed as she crossed the room to the desk. This was it. Their final night. Something caught her eye. She reached over and grabbed the bag from that morning and tossed it towards Waverly who had been on the edge of the bed looking through her phone at the photos they had taken together throughout the weekend. Waverly looked up with a questioning expression. Nicole let one side of her mouth quirk up. “You have one last fantasy I would like to give you, but this time, I want your eyes closed.” Waverly nodded her approval, the desire written perfectly across her face.

Nicole set everything up and stripped Waverly naked laying her down on the bed on top of the blanket Nicole had pulled from the suitcase. Waverly’s eyes changed into a sea of black as each piece of clothing had come off of her. The sadness from moments before was quickly replaced with hunger. 

The bed shifted as Nicole moved from it. Despite not being on the bed, she kept a hand on Waverly at all times, grounding her and confirming her presence. 

As the bed dipped again alerting her to Nicole’s presence, she relaxed. “That’s it Waves, I just need you to stay relaxed for me.” She felt something too thin and small to be any of the toys they had already used. Whatever it was, had been lubed up as it glided easily through her folds. Then there was pressure.

Waverly had assumed it was Nicole’s fingers once again pressing into the tight bud. Waverly welcomed the stimulation there one last time. Then it went deeper and deeper. Her mind lit up. The toy from this morning was inside her ass. 

Slowly and with much caution, Nicole started working it in and out. Three days ago Waverly would’ve been mortified. Now she found her every nerve ending catching on fire while craving the euphoric release she knew this would bring. It was a release unlike anything she had even dreamed possible. Nicole picked up the speed, her body lying beside Waverly acting as a barrier Waverly could thrash against, which is exactly what Waverly found herself doing. Each retreat of the toy was quickly followed by a thrust inside. 

“Faster” she barely eeked out between sensations. 

Nicole complied with the request. Everything tensed and tingled, but she wasn’t ready for this to end, “Don’t stop till I tell you” she pressed out of her lips. 

Nicole obliged the request. Nicole’s head dipped down and her lips enveloped the nipple closest to her as she flicked it at a relentless pace. Waverly’s body jerked as she came. It may have only been one orgasm but the way her body kept reacting and it felt more like five. It was only then that Waverly stopped feeling the quiver in her muscles as they begged to be given a break. 

“Stop.” 

She only had the ability to whisper it once, but Nicole quickly complied slowing down and allowing Waverly to release. “I’m going to pull this out now.” With that the toy was easily removed and set to the side. 

Nicole’s hands carefully traced each curve and dip in Waverly’s body. Her lips leaving kisses all along Waverlye’s body as she memorized it one last time. Nicole pressed her lips against Waverly’s as their mouths came together pulling each other in. Nicole rolled to the side. “Close your eyes Waves and just feel it.” 

As her eyes closed, a light music played in the background. It wasn’t cheesy sax music, but instead the soft acoustic version of “Save Tonight”. The handcuff was wrapped around her wrist then her other hand brought up to the bed frame. The cuffs were looped around the bar of the frame as her other wrist was secured in the other cuff. The wax hit first on her stomach. She flinched, but soon relaxed as it cooled. It hit again this time around her nipple, but careful enough not to hit it dead on. The other side was quickly joined. Quickly the warmth of the wax was spread from her neck down to her pelvis. Some was dripped lightly down her thigh then to the other side. She hissed at the sensation and pulled against the restraints. The temperature changes of the now solidifying wax across her body were more enthralling than she could have imagined.

Nicole’s hands landed softly against her skin and begin cleaning Waverly. As each piece of wax was removed, Nicole softly kissed where it had been, sending electricity coursing through Waverly. Once Nicole was sure there was not any wax left, Waverly felt the massage oil be poured in a trail from her breasts down to her abdomen. 

Nicole’s fingers worked their way into the line of liquid massaging it deep into Waverly’s muscles. Occasionally Nicole’s fingers would lightly graze against her center while massaging oil into her thighs. When she brought her hips up, Nicole would remove her hands from Waverly’s thighs. She would replace them instead around Waverly’s shoulders working the tense muscles there. Fingernails scraped lightly down the underside of her arm causing her to wiggle against the restraints. As deft hands worked down to the muscles surrounding her breasts, she found herself more sensitive than normal. She sighed and gasped as Nicole applied pressure then teased her nipples rolling them between her fingers. Nicole’s hands moved to her sides while massaging downwards. Her hand stopped right above the mark. Waverly had its exact location memorized. Instead of massaging it, Nicole simply kissed it and whispered, “Remember this always.” 

Before the emotion of the movement could be fully realized, Nicole moved her mouth to Waverly’s folds and worked her way through distracting the thoughts that had started to invade Waverly’s mind. Waverly could not understand why she was already crying out just from the simplest of touches, but she was also not ready for it to stop. 

Nicole’s lips circled her clit and licked lightly. Right as she was hitting the edge, everything stopped. Nicole’s hands returned to her thighs and massaged more. Nicole’s thumb making swipes over her clit, but with the pattern switches Nicole kept choosing, Waverly was unable to tell when it was coming. She knew she had to be glistening down there from the amount of arousal. Right as her eyebrows knitted together and she wasn’t sure she could take much more, Nicole took Waverly in her mouth again and lavished the bundle of nerves with attention. 

It wasn’t a scream this time. She made no sound at all except the changes in her breathing. Nicole rubbed her hands across the skin exposed by her back arching until she laid back against the bed. Nicole did not move her hands this time. Instead she kissed her way up Waverly’s body until their lips met once again. The kiss tasted slightly salty this time, but Waverly gave the detail little attention.

She felt a hand leave her back and the cuffs loosen. Nicole was undoing everything. “Open your eyes beautiful.” Nicole’s voice fell softly on her ears. As she slowly opened them letting the light back in and adjusted to the new reality, she found Nicole was still by her side.

Tears streaked down Waverly’s face. As her eyes refocused, she realized tears had been running down Nicole’s face as well. From the looks of it, Nicole’s had started falling long before the last orgasm. 

“No” Waverly choked out. “No, I can’t just...that wasn’t just sex and you know it.” She pounded her fist against Nicole’s chest. Nicole just pulled her closer to her. “I never meant for it to be. Good sex requires passion. I wanted to give you everything you wanted Waves.” 

“I can’t go back to him.” She said at last wrapped up in Nicole’s arms with her ear was pressed against Nicole’s chest listening to her heartbeat. “What do you want to do Waves?” Nicole’s lips grazed her ear and kissed the side of her head. 

“Be with you. That is the one thing, I know for sure.” 

Nicole kissed the side of her head again. “Okay, work on the divorce and we’ll figure the rest out.”

Waverly awoke in the night to see the moonlight wash across Nicole’s pale skin. The comforter had been pushed down to where it only covered part of her midsection. Waverly reached for her phone and took a picture of her asleep. While she was sure she would never forget the sight, she wanted a reminder. She found her hand once more had wandered to the mark on her side. That would forever be Nicole’s spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Nicole returns to Texas while Waverly makes a regrettable decision.


	6. What Does It Matter If I Lie To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elevator promise fulfilled, a goodbye, a sisterly visit, and a rash decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little later than normal posting this chapter. A nearly twelve hour day at work and a push to fully write out Waverly and Champ's dialogue has put me behind schedule. Fair warning that part has not been checked by anyone. As tired as I am, I am sure I have made mistakes and beg you to overlook them for the content instead. There's a brief NSFW moment, but mostly this chapter will be an emotional drain. One chapter left to wrap things up. 
> 
> Comments have been greatly appreciated and are still highly encouraged. Seriously everyone, feedback is key to keeping people like me writing. Even if you're unsure what to say, just commenting kudos let's me know you're still enjoying the direction this has headed. 
> 
> @geckogirl9 on Tumblr, my ask box is always open

Waverly had called in the wee hours of the morning to take a vacation day from work. The exhaustion of the weekend and emotional distress she was facing took its toll validating her excuse of being sick. She had slid back into bed afterwards and wrapped herself in Nicole’s embrace finding comfort there. Soon she was asleep prolonging the inevitable nightmare to come. 

Nicole woke up a few hours after Waverly. As much as she wanted to stay wrapped around the angel sleeping in her arms, she knew obligations would soon be calling. Seeing the heartbreak spread across Waverly’s face the night before had been bad enough. She quietly slipped out of bed, careful not disturb Waverly. Stealthily, she made her way around the room packing up. Her flight left in the afternoon. It was perfectly timed with checkout. Once the task was completed, Nicole sat down in the chair she had been handcuffed behind thirty-six hours before. She picked up the phone on the desk and made a call downstairs. At least they could enjoy one last meal together. 

As she hung up the phone, Nicole turned the chair once again to face the king sized bed. The sun was starting to rise. Rays of light cascaded through the window and fell across perfectly tanned skin. Nicole couldn’t help but smile as the light threaded itself through Waverly’s hair casting a perfect halo around her. Sensing the light invading, Waverly begin to wiggle in the bed. A smile formed across her face leaving Nicole to wonder what she might be dreaming about. As Waverly started to stretch, Nicole walked back to the bed and, laying back down she placed her hand on Waverly’s hip. She slid against her back to hold her once more. “Morning Waves” Nicole whispered as she gently kissed Waverly’s neck. Waverly’s hands reached back pulling Nicole into a sleepy kiss, “Morning yourself.” 

“Breakfast will be here shortly. I thought we could at least enjoy one last meal together.” Nicole tried to keep her voice light, but the slightest tinge of sadness had crept in. Waverly noticed it, her face falling with the realization that this was it. In a few short hours, the world she had been living in would come crashing down. The one person she had come to rely on and trust more than she had ever trusted anyone would be back in Texas. Her heart rate accelerated as she grip around Nicole tightened. “It’s okay Waves. We’ll figure this out.” Nicole’s voice was music to her ears. She felt her body react. Slowly the panic subsided. 

The knock at the door interrupted any further thoughts. Waverly pushed herself up to a sitting position before feeling Nicole’s hands slip into hers. “Let me take care of it, and then we will have breakfast in bed.” Waverly could not help the grin that crossed her face. Breakfast in bed was something she truly enjoyed. She had indulged herself with it during her travels, but as with many small joys, it had ended when her adventures had. 

Nicole pushed the cart beside the bed and carefully spreading the plates out in front of them. On previous mornings breakfast had been a playful loving time when they would bask in each other’s presence before beginning the day. For Waverly, any happiness she could see was leaving on a plane this afternoon. The panic, while lessened, was still in the front of her consciousness. Her mind had wandered into the abyss of what was to come when she felt something light land on her nose. Her finger reached up touching the light fluffy substance. As she pulled her finger back she realized it was whipped topping. She glanced over at Nicole who was sporting a guilty look. 

Waverly’s face contorted, “Nicole Haught, you did not just do that.” Despite her attempts at looking upset, she was grateful for the distraction. Nicole simply shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her plate. Nicole’s line of sight was invaded by two fingers dipping into her whipped topping. Before she could register to jump back, it landed right on her nose. Her eyes crossed as she tried to get a better look at her nose. Waverly giggled from beside her, “Now we’re even.” 

After they both had attempted to wipe off the mess, Nicole took a strawberry and carefully fed it to Waverly. As fresh and sweet as it tasted, it had undoubtedly come from the farmer’s market close by. The juice of it ran down her chin. Nicole moved her lips forward kissing the juice from the edges of her mouth before connecting their lips. When Nicole went to pull back, Waverly placed her hand on the back of her neck and pulled her forward once more deepening the kiss. 

Words were not needed. They both understood they were living in this bubble together for a little bit longer. Reality had been delayed once more. As they took turns feeding each other, their positions moved from across from one another to Waverly leaned back against Nicole as they finished the meal. 

Nicole’s arms slide around Waverly’s waist drawing her closer to her. A light kiss landed on the side of her neck. “Waves, I have to leave soon. I know we’re both trying to avoid it. You have a lot of tough decisions to make, but I want you to know whatever you decide you need to do from here, I will respect it.”

Waverly felt the burn of the tears before they fell. She had held them at bay all morning, but now she let them fall freely. She turned to face Nicole, their hands interlacing. 

Nicole spoke again, “In my life, I’ve learned to put myself out there or else miss out. I’m going to say this despite the fact it’s only been 3 days. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. It feels as if we have had a lifetime leading up to this. I truly love you Waverly.” 

The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted so bad to just let it slip out, but she found the sobs had rendered her speechless. Instead she leaned in and kissed Nicole. She pushed all of her emotion into this kiss as her hands cupped Nicole’s face pulling her deeper. Only when their lips had parted did she find the words floating back to her. “I’ve held nothing back with you. It started because I thought I had nothing to lose. If I was going to destroy my marriage, why only half ass it? In the elevator, the first night, you told me to take control, so I did. Not just of the moment, but of my life as well. I held nothing back, and you didn’t even flinch.” 

“Why would I? What I saw was stunning. You left me breathless.” Nicole grinned back at Waverly dimples popping. Waverly could see the tears forming in Nicole’s eyes. She too was losing the battle. 

Waverly let out a small laugh. “Why are you so good at finding what to say?” 

“I’m being honest with you. I told you from the beginning, honesty and trust were needed for what we did this weekend. It wasn’t just for the sex.” 

“Honestly then, I’m not sure how to proceed. This, I will have to muddle through. Trust me that I am going to screw this up. Trust me that this will get messy. Above all else, trust me, that the only thing that is crystal clear to me is that I love you as well.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once in the elevator, Nicole took the lead pinning Waverly’s hands to the wall. Waverly felt the hand quickly slide up her thigh and under her skirt. Nicole’s fingers fought just momentarily with the silk of her thong before she was under it and slipping a two fingers inside Waverly. 

Nicole swallowed Waverly’s moans and scream of surprise. The act and fast pace that accompanied it took Waverly by surprise, but her body quickly caught up. Her hips moved in time with the thrusts. She could feel the shift. The elevator was starting to slow down. 

Nicole must’ve felt it as well. Her thumb quickly began attacking Waverly’s clit at a relentless speed. The emotions and physicality of the moment were too much for her body to resist. Her fingers wrapped around Nicole’s hand that had her wrists pinned to the wall digging in deeply as her body tensed while fire raced across her skin. As quickly as it started, it had finished. 

As the elevator dinged, Nicole quickly removed her hands. Her arm circled Waverly’s waist. To the older gentleman waiting to enter the elevator, it looked like one friend holding the waist of another as they exited both smiling widely. 

Waverly would not have been able to walk off the elevator without that arm supporting her as they entered the lobby. “What was that?” Waverly whispered as they approached the taxi waiting just outside the door. Nicole tossed her suitcase in the back before opening the door for Waverly. “One last desire granted?” She grinned sheepishly as she said it. Waverly simply rolled her eyes. “You will be the death of me Nicole Haught.” 

The taxi ride to the airport took longer than it felt like. Nicole wrapped an arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “You two make a cute couple. It’s so nice to see for once.” The female driver’s voice startled them at first. Nicole smiled back at the woman who must’ve been in her early sixties. Waverly took advantage of the distraction turning to plant a kiss on Nicole’s cheek.

At security, Nicole turned to Waverly sighing deeply. What could be said at this point? Everything had been laid bare in the hotel room and throughout the weekend. “I...” the words left Waverly before they had even fully formed. Nicole took a step forward connecting their lips. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck playing with the hairs she found back there. When they parted, their foreheads remained pressed together. “This isn’t goodbye Waves. This is simply see you soon.” Waverly nodded biting her bottom lip. “I know.” Her voice was quiet enough Nicole would’ve missed it if not for their proximity to one another. “I have to go now, but I will text you when I am home.” 

Home had become a strange word to Waverly since Friday night. It was no longer the place she lived. Instead it had become a room in a hotel. No, she thought, that wasn’t it at all. Home had become a person. Home was Nicole. She wondered if it had become the same for Nicole because her face had changed as soon as the phrase was out.

“I love you Nicole. I will find my way back to you.” Waverly’s voice was soft but confident.

“I’ll be waiting for you, when you’re ready. I love you Waves.” One last quick kiss and Nicole turned walking towards the gate tossing the contents of her pockets into the container. She looked over her shoulder one last time at Waverly smiling. Waverly gave a quick smile and wave back before she saw Nicole walk past the wall blocking her vision.

As she watched her walk away, Waverly felt hollow. She was a shell of the person she had been. She was no longer the good wife with the jaded existence. She was now the adulterer with a craving for more of the taste she had just savored. The two identities clashed as she took the taxi home. 

A sudden knock interrupted Waverly’s thoughts she had buried herself in. She cautiously approached the door until she heard the voice on the other side.

“C’mon baby girl, open up. I only have a few hours.” Wynonna’s voice shouted. 

Waverly opened the door rushing forth to embrace her sister. “What are you doing here?” She managed to squeak out. “Oh you know just living life.” 

“Are you on the run again?” 

“Pssh, no.” Wynonna scoffed. “Okay so maybe the last town I was in had a bar. And maybe I pissed off some bikers.” 

“Wynonna” Waverly’s voice scolded. 

“Hey you called me. I’m just here to check on my baby sister while things cool down.”

“Right” Waverly had forgotten about their phone call. The one that happened before Nicole came to town. 

Wynonna opened a bottle of whiskey hidden in her black leather jacket and found two glasses. She set them out and poured each one of them a glass.

“You look different. Refreshed and well fucked. Champ finally figure out how to ride more than a bull?” Wynonna winked at her sister. 

“Champ has nothing to do with this.” Waverly retorted.

“Did you grow some balls and decide to find a piece?” Wynonna’s eyes popped out, “So scandalous.” She teased.

Waverly knew Wynonna was being sarcastic and would probably not believe the next thing she said. That’s why she downed her shot of the whiskey before making her next statement. “Her name is Nicole.” Waverly deadpanned, her eyes never leaving Wynonna’s.

For the first time, Waverly saw Wynonna waste whiskey. The liquid quickly spewed out of her mouth creating a mess in the floor. She stared at Waverly in shock. Her lips moved before she formed words. 

“Wait, Nicole Haught, from high school Nicole?” 

As she heard the name, Waverly smiled. “Yep.”

Over the next hour, Waverly recounted her weekend with Nicole and the events leading up to it to Wynonna. No detail was spared, sometimes much to her sister’s disgust, but she needed to talk to someone.

“Don’t tell Champ about Nicole.” Wynonna stated. 

“Why?” Waverly asked checking her phone once again for the text she had been expecting.

“Your problems started before her. If you tell him, he’ll fight you harder just because he has someone else to blame. He will never take the blame.”

Waverly’s text alert sounded through the empty room. She jumped at the sound, fumbling the phone until she read the text.

N: I’m home. Small flight delay in Vegas.

W: Just as long as you’re safe. 

N: I am. What about you?

W: I’m starting to work through things. Get some sleep. I know you must be exhausted.

N: I am. Goodnight Waves.

“I’m guessing by the way you lit up that’s her. You’ve got it bad. Good news is, from the sound of it, Haughtshit has it just as bad for you.” Waverly smiled at Wynonna’s words. “Thank you Nonna. I needed this.” 

After Wynonna left, Waverly made up her mind. Once Champ returned, she would ask for a divorce. Once finalized, she would find a way back to Nicole. One foot in front of the other.

When Champ did return, the conversation did not go as expected. He begged at first for forgiveness. He said he did not realize she was unhappy. He cried. One more shot he pleaded. He would go to marriage counseling with her where they could fix their issues. 

“Please babe, I’ll do anything you ask.” He begged through tears. Waverly still wasn’t sure if they were real or as fake as the rest of him. 

“It’s a little late for that now Champ.” She angrily replied. Her arms crossed against her chest. Her jaw was set. 

Champ started another desperate plea. “Oh come on Waverly. How was I supposed to know a trip meant so much to you? Don’t you think I want to keep my wife happy? I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” There it was, that charm he had used in the beginning of their relationship. “Let’s try counseling. I’ll even start planning a vacation to Portland, just like you had wanted. I have some time off coming up in a few months. I’ll even rent a cabin on Mount Hood.”

Waverly had thought she was ready to refuse anything he could offer. Instead she found the guilt over cheating on him with Nicole rearing its head. One sheet of paper said she was still married. In every way that mattered, they weren’t, but that one fiber product stated that technically, she had cheated on him. She owed him at least one attempt she reasoned. No, she owed him nothing she thought. 

“Champ, you’ve wasted a lot of my love and my life. You’ve taken me for granted and only now in the final hours have you decided I might be worth it. Do you have any idea what it’s like to be second to everything else in your life?”

Champ dropped to one knee. Tears continued streaming down his face, “Babe if you give me one more chance, I won’t mess it up this time. I’ll make sure you’re the center of my world.” 

Waverly knew words were cheap, but the guilt had gnawed on her since the conversation began. She thought about Nicole each time a new plea fell from his mouth. It had been easy to love Nicole. Pleading had not been needed while she was with Nicole. Waverly had been loved for exactly who she was. Loved as in past tense. Nicole had left, and Waverly had stayed. 

How sure could Waverly be that Nicole was waiting for her? Maybe she had someone else keeping her bed warm at night. She had after all, seduced a married woman. She quickly shook that thought from her mind. She had told Nicole to come to San Francisco. She had just as much of a part to play in what had happened as Nicole did. She was the adulterer. Waverly made a rash decision with that final thought. She would fight for her marriage if for no other reason, then to cleanse her conscious of what she had done.

“Fine Champ. Make the appointments and start planning the trip. The second the planning stalls or the counseling fails, you agree to walk away giving me whatever I want in the divorce.”

“Anything you want.” He promised.

As he walked away, Waverly became physically ill. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. The acid burned her esophagus leaving a foul, bitter taste in her mouth. Only then, after her body had physically given out, did she notice the tears streaming down her face. As she slumped back against the bath tub, her mind raced back to Nicole. If Champ had been listening, it would’ve been hard to miss the sobs that wrecked through Waverly’s body. Instead, she found herself sitting alone for the next thirty minutes. 

She reached into her back pocket pulling her phone out. She accessed the secure folder unlocking the pictures of her weekend with Nicole. She lingered over a picture taken on the catamarans right after their risque moment. One of the couples had offered to take a picture of them together with sun setting behind them. Nicole had wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist. Waverly leaned back against Nicole her hands landing on top of Nicole’s. The smile on Waverly’s face was one of pure love and adoration. Nicole smiled down at the woman in her arms, grinning as if she was holding the most precious thing in the world. It was not a look of lust despite what they had just done. Nicole loved her. 

Waverly’s hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to cover up the whimper she let out. Her hand grabbed her side. Feeling the shirt under her palm wasn’t good enough. She fought with her shirt until her hand touched skin. She squeezed the spot until half moons formed under her nails. She looked down realizing she had drawn blood. She then whispered, “What have I done?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had typed it and erased it at least twenty times already. Whatever you decide echoed through her head. She knew this was going to hurt Nicole even if she did understand and respect Waverly’s choices. She hit send knowing that honesty was one of the few things Nicole asked for.

W: I’m so sorry. He wants to try therapy and I agreed to go. 

There wasn’t a response. She had expected a fit of rage or tears. She deemed the void to be the worst of her fears. She stared off into the night, her fingers gently circling a spot on her side. Tomorrow was a new day, with a new therapist, so why did it feel like she was trying to repair broken glass with with a hammer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fan of angst. After this chapter I'm sure you will call me a liar about that, but I feel like this was needed to get Nicole and Waverly setup for their finale. If you haven't read the tags, I am a fan of happy endings, so just hang in for the final chapter. A life-changing phone call shows Waverly what she truly wants.


	7. I Wanna Live Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finds what she truly wants after a life changing phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed to get this chapter posted so it's not late. You guys deserve that much. If you don't have me on tumblr, it's geckogirl9. If you didn't catch it on there, I am having to bum WiFi from the local coffee shop to get this posted. Construction crew cut the cable that kept me connected.
> 
> The comments have been so overwhelming. You guys have been wonderful to me, and I appreciate it so much. Please keep them coming. I hope this is all you guys could have wished for. I may take a small break after this fic, but definitely come back here or follow me on tumblr as more will be coming down the line later on. Thank you guys so much for following along on this journey.

Waverly would not tell Champ nor the therapist about Nicole. She refused. Wynonna was right. If they couldn’t solve their problems from the beginning how would adding a bombshell help it any more or less. The first month of therapy had progressed better than Waverly expected. Champ had taken her to dinner and even agreed to a vacation that fall in Vermont. 

After being praised by the therapist at the steps they were taking to reclaim their relationship, Champ backtracked. The words of encouragement from that one session satisfied Champ’s already inflated ego. In his my mind, he had tried hard enough. He was finished. His next work consultations were starting to line up. When Waverly noticed the week they were supposed to be in Vermont that Champ was going to be in Colorado, she brought it up to him. Just like before there was an excuse for how big of a job it was. It would lead to more consultations. She reminded him it was part of their agreement. He simply replied, “You don’t care about how important this client is to my career.” He then stormed out of the room. After that one spat, Champ became cold and distant once again.

It had been eight weeks since Nicole had left. More than once, between meetings at work Waverly would find herself staring out the floor to ceiling windows trying to find the beauty of the city by the bay. How had it seemed so bright and full of wonder during those three days yet now it was just like any other city she had been to? It had its quirks, but it was not that unique. Unintentionally, her hand landed on her side gently caressing a spot that had healed. 

“You’re thinking about her again.” Chrissy startled Waverly as she walked beside her at the window peering out just as Waverly had been. 

“I’m working on things with Champ.” Waverly said sternly shooting Chrissy a glance that dared her to say anything else.

Chrissy took the dare. “You always reach for that same spot when you’re thinking of her.” She waited until Waverly looked at her again making sure their eye contact did not break as she spoke. “There’s no doubt in my mind you love her. How many doubts do you have about how much you love him?” Chrissy turned on her heel and quickly walked away leaving Waverly to drown in those doubts. 

A few nights later, Waverly was sitting on the couch staring out the window of her living room. Champ had left the day before heading to his consultation. For almost two months now they had been going to the therapist. Their session the week before Champ left had delved into their sex life. Champ was determined there was nothing wrong in that part of their life. As Waverly expressed her interests, he looked on in dismay. “Those fantasies may work great on paper, but they’re not real Waverly.” 

“Are you even willing to try?” She was exasperated. She knew this time he was wrong. She had experienced everything she had just described and found herself gloriously fulfilled for the first time afterwards. 

“It’s like the stories of Doc Holliday. It’s great for entertainment purposes, but it doesn’t exist in the real world.” 

Waverly looked over at the picture of her and Champ sitting on the table next to her complete history of gunslingers. She picked up the frame staring at the fake smiles plastered on both her and Champ’s face. Her teeth clenched together as anger coursed through her. She flung the picture as if it was a Frisbee. It landed hard against the wall, the glass shattering before falling across the floor. 

Waverly walked back to the couch plopping down. She picked up her phone and opened it. Her finger glided over the secure folder. When it prompts her for her fingerprint, she hesitates momentarily. Her finger covers the sensor opening the contents. She finds herself scrolling until landing on the picture of Nicole bathed in moonlight with the sheet barely covering her. She smiled and felt a warmth slowly start to take over. She had not looked at the pictures since starting therapy. She had thought it would be counterproductive. After the last session, productivity be damned. 

Her hand laid softly on her side. Live your life for you. The voice in her head echoed again. Her phone rang causing her to jump. She quickly scrambled to answer the call from her sister. She hoped it wasn’t another call for bail money. In a few words, everything changed. “Baby girl, It’s time to come home. Curtis passed away. Gus needs us.”

Wynonna was already with Gus by this time. The thought crossed Waverly’s mind as she tried to find a comfortable position on the couch. Wynonna had only been a few hours away from Purgatory when Gus had called her. Wynonna had called Waverly as soon as she had heard. As they said their goodbyes, Waverly heard the familiar roar of a Wynonna starting a motorcycle before the line went dead. As the call was ending, Waverly had started combing websites to find a flight out that night. There was nothing until the wee hours of the morning. She busied herself by throwing together a carry on bag. She placed it by the door, set her alarm for a few hours from then, and laid down on the couch. The sleep she desired was replaced by her mind running rampant with the decisions she had made in her life. 

Maybe she should’ve stayed in Texas. She could’ve been there for Curtis. Maybe she should’ve at least went back to visit more often. Maybe she should’ve followed Nicole home. At least then she would have seen him one more time. Nicole. No, she quickly pushed the thought of the red head from her mind. She tossed and turned, new questions torturing her with each attempt at sleep. When she thought she could take no more, the alarm blared from her phone causing her to jump nearly knocking the phone from the coffee table. 

One cab ride later, she stepped up to security her heart racing. The memory of Nicole walking through the same line she was about to enter, headed to the same place she was now going, made her sick. She took an audible gulp and stepped forward. The process was rushed through so quickly that her mind didn’t have time to fully dwell on the past. Only when she was through it did she start trying to breath normal once again realizing that her mind took a brief break, but her body had not. She found her gate with little more than an hour before boarding. 

Nicole had no reason to respond. Waverly had shut her out. Nicole had said anything you need, but that was before Waverly agreed to therapy with Champ and cut Nicole out of her life. Waverly typed out the message anyways. With the early hour, she wasn’t even sure if Nicole would be awake. Even if she was, Waverly didn’t anticipate a response. If sending this message was screaming into the void, Waverly decided to do so at the top of her lungs. She hit send.

W: Nicole, I need you.

To her shock her phone started buzzing. Before Waverly could speak, Nicole’s voice drifted into her ear. “I took the call about Curtis. Waverly, I’m so sorry.” She didn’t find the hate she had expected but instead real concern. She slumped down into the hard plastic chair at the end of the row. “Thank you” she barely eeked out. 

For the first time since receiving the call of her uncle’s death, Waverly broke down crying. Everything had been surreal until this moment. Hearing Nicole say it somehow made everything real. She had hidden everything the past few weeks. When she looked in the mirror she no longer saw her face, but a mask she had created to please everyone else. She hated that version of herself. Her mind floated to her uncle, the man who had always encouraged her to follow her dreams. He had always told her she was bigger than Purgatory, Texas. The day she left for college, he sat her down on the porch and gave her one of his pep talks. “You’re a good kid, Waverly. You’re going to make mistakes. That’s just part of life. Just make sure to right them.” 

Nicole had been silent while Waverly cried. Waverly could still hear her breathing on the other end of the line. It was a comfort she felt she didn’t deserve. Waverly thought of the pain she had put Nicole through. Despite it, Nicole was still on the other end of the line allowing the brunette to let everything out. She knew she had made a mistake before, this moment confirmed it was the biggest one of her life. Waverly choked hard on the words she had to say next. 

“I was wrong Nicole. Therapy was a horrible idea. He confirmed what I knew when I was with you. There isn’t a relationship left. He believes everything I want, everything I need, is a fantasy. I know it’s not though. You showed me that. I screwed up in attempt to make everyone happy but myself. Sorry is too cheap of a word. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I at least had to say it.” 

“Where are you Waverly?” Nicole asked. Her voice still softened with concern. Waverly took a deep breathe. Nicole didn’t address anything she had just said. It felt as if a knife had stabbed into her chest sinking deeper and twisting. Waverly knew this was her fault. She didn’t deserve Nicole’s forgiveness, but at least she had tried. She attempted to calm her voice before she spoke.

“The airport, I have a flight to board in forty-five minutes.”

“Alone?” A hint of surprise dripped into Nicole’s voice. Waverly caught it. “Yes, alone. Champ’s in another state, but even if he wasn’t, he’s the last person I want with me right now.” She sighed leaning back against the cold plastic once again, “He never loved the real me. I’m done being someone I’m not.”

There was silence on the other end of the line with the exception of the breathing confirming Nicole had yet to disconnect the call. Maybe Waverly had pushed things too far continuing a conversation Nicole had let drop moments before. Nicole had yet to give any indication of her feelings. The same soft voice fell into her ear again. “When do you land?” 

Straight to business once again. The knife twisted just a bit more. As empty as she felt inside, she decided that it was fine. She would learn to live with this mistake. Eventually. “One forty-five in Dallas.”

“Is anyone picking you up?”

“I’m calling Wynonna when I land. She’s already at Gus’ house.” Waverly couldn’t understand why Nicole was asking so many questions, but she would keep answering them as long as it kept Nicole on the other end of the line. She heard Nicole take a deep breath.

“Wynonna is definitely hung over this morning. Don’t get me wrong, she wasn’t her normal rowdy self, but she had more to drink than I have ever seen her hold before.”

“Earps don’t get drunk...” Waverly started. Nicole stopped her mid sentence with a laugh. “But we both know they are not immune to hangovers. More than once I have been the one who released Wynonna after a night of binge drinking. She’s not picking you up. I’ll be at the airport Waves. I’ll take you to Gus.” 

Nicole called her Waves. The sound of the nickname removed the knife from her chest allowing her heart to begin working again just in time to skip a beat. “Nicole, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t. I told you what I was going to do.” Nicole’s voice had a playful tone to it. “God, I’ve missed you Waves.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Waverly spoke softly into the phone. 

Nicole sighed, “I forgive you. Honestly, I forgave you the moment I read your text. You hurt me unlike anyone ever has, which just proves how much I love you. I still stand by what I said before I left. You have a lot of tough decisions to make. Make me the final decision, then we’ll go from there.”

“Thank you Nicole. I will see you soon.” It wasn’t the response Waverly had hoped for, but it was far from her worst fear. “I’ll be there Waves. Have a safe flight.” 

When she noticed the free WiFi on the plane, Waverly decided to take advantage. She pulled her laptop from her bag. It had been a last minute decision to grab it, one she had questioned more than once until this moment. Now she was glad she had it. Nicole was not her last decision. She was her first. The first message was to Chrissy.

W: I need a divorce lawyer.

C: Are you sure this is the right time to make this decision? I know emotions are running high, but I want to make sure you won’t regret this.

W: Yes, I am sure Chrissy. Losing Curtis has put a lot of things in perspective. You were right. When I wanted comfort, Champ was the last person I wanted. Also, are you still looking for an apartment? Mine is about to come open. 

C: You’re leaving too? What about your job? Your friends?

W: Eight weeks ago, I should have divorced Champ, jumped on a plane to Texas, and never looked back. I made a mistake then. We both know it. My priorities have changed. I’m going to do whatever it takes to earn Nicole’s forgiveness. Are you going to help me or do I need to find someone else interested in my place?

C: Jeremy Chetri, he’s the best in the city and a personal friend. Mention me when you contact him. I’ll help you move your stuff. In the meantime, go get your girl. I’m proud of you for finally pursuing what you really want.

W: Thanks Chrissy.

Waverly didn’t expect a return email so quickly, but she was pleasantly surprised. Over the course of the flight, she answered any questions Jeremy posed. Waverly had prepped the documents she needed for divorce before she had asked for one the first time. She had every document Jeremy needed ready to send. Forty-five minutes before Dallas, Waverly was reading over the paperwork Jeremy was heading to file that evening. She sent back her approval. Jeremy was making a few phone calls to make sure Champ was served a copy of the papers where he was currently working. 

She debated forwarding the email to Nicole. Instead she decided to wait. There was still a decision left. She felt better for just a moment before the overhead speaker announced their descent into Dallas. A cold streak shot down her body reminding her how this all started. She looked around her. The seat in the middle was empty. The guy sitting in the aisle seat had been asleep since takeoff. Waverly inhaled before beginning to whisper so quiet that no one else could hear. 

“Hey Uncle Curtis. I’m sorry I didn’t come home as much as I should have. You always said I was bigger than Purgatory, but I’m starting to think I wasn’t. I just needed to see more of the world to know that leaving might be fun, but home is where the heart is. Home is Nicole. You would like her. Actually you may have liked her, we never got to discuss her. Or how I feel for her. Or how happy she makes me. I really Earped it up, but I’m doing what you said. I’m making it right. You always believed in me. I won’t let you or her down again. Oh and don’t worry about Gus. It’s my turn to take care of her.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly ran down the stairs at the airport towards the flash of auburn hair she saw through the crowd. Nicole turned just in time to catch Waverly in her arms. Waverly felt Nicole pull her closer to her as she gently set her down before taking a step back. Waverly took Nicole’s hand and pressed it against her side. Fire broke across her skin where Nicole’s hand rested against her shirt. 

“You never left me and yet I left you. I should have went with you when you left, but I didn’t. Anytime I was stressed or just needed reassurance, I would find my hand here.” With that Waverly’s hand pressed Nicole’s further into her side. “I would think of you and then when Wynonna called...” Waverly was cut off by Nicole caressing the side of her face. Nicole’s thumb rubbed away the tears falling down her face. She leaned into the touch.

“I’ve got you Waves. Let it out.” 

With that Waverly found herself wrapped in Nicole’s arms again, safe for the first time since she had left that morning eight weeks prior. She allowed herself to feel everything without holding back. She was coming home to bury the only father figure in her life. Her aunt, would be devastated. Waverly knew it was time for her to be the strong one, but in this moment, Nicole had her. Nicole was her strength. 

The ride from the airport was mostly silent. As they had left the airport in Nicole’s truck, Nicole had put her arm around Waverly’s shoulders pulling the brunette close against her. Waverly settled against Nicole breathing in the scent of vanilla. It surrounded her completely lulling her into a deep slumber. Nicole drove allowing Waverly to sleep. It was only when they turned down the dirt driveway that Waverly roused up. Her vision adjusted to a view she had not seen in the last five years. Time had not touched the house. It looked as it did when Waverly was twelve.

“We’re already here?” she groggily asked as she stared out the window. 

“Yeah Waves, we’re here.” Nicole’s voice was soft as she reached down to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You let me sleep against you?” It wasn’t that Waverly was objecting to it, just surprised. 

Nicole just shrugged it off. “It looked like you really needed it.” 

Waverly shook her head, “You really didn’t have to do this.” 

Waverly knew this side of Nicole existed in a stark contrast to the other side she had experienced. It still left her dumbfounded each time. 

“I’d do a lot of things to you.” Nicole’s voice went dark and deeper for just a second before she caught what she had said. 

“You mean for me?” Waverly teased knowing the voice and the look from their first night together. 

Nicole’s eyes widened for just a moment. The shock quickly turned to reflection on what Waverly had just said. She replied, “That too.” 

In that moment, Waverly knew how she wanted to thank Nicole, but they were in too fragile of a place for her to push things. Nicole helped her out of the truck. She reached into her backseat pulling the carry on out. “Let me take this inside for you.” Nicole offered.

“You’ve already done so much. I can get this.” A thought entered Waverly’s mind. Before she could question the decision, she reached up kissing Nicole on the cheek. She noticed the blush instantly color Nicole’s cheeks to match her hair. Nicole dipped her head for a moment before letting out a chuckle. “I’m not sure what I did to deserve that.” 

Waverly picked up her bag heading towards the porch. Before her foot touched the first step, she turned her head back over her shoulder making sure Nicole could see the grin on her face before she spoke. “It was only a kiss.” As she took the first step, Waverly could hear Nicole laughing. The truck door shut, the engine started, and in a moment all that was left of Nicole Haught was a trail of dust. 

Wynonna arrived back from town not too long after Waverly embracing her sister. The next few days would be a blur of funeral arrangements and family. Like clockwork each morning, Nicole would show up with hot tea and pastries for Waverly before disappearing. The interactions were always brief, but each time Nicole went to leave, Waverly would kiss her cheek and relish in watching the blush bloom across her face. After the first morning Waverly would wake up and wait on the porch until she saw the truck coming up the drive. Each day as Nicole drove away, Waverly returned inside to be the planner she had always been. 

She made sure the arrangements were what Curtis would have wanted. She coordinated the florist and made sure Wynonna didn’t stay too hungover to help. Gus had most of it under control before Waverly arrived, but she willingly relinquished it to Waverly. Gus needed time to mourn even if she didn’t want to admit it.“He would love anything you arrange.” Gus had told her before placing the rest of the decisions in her hands.

On the morning of the funeral, Wynonna stepped out on the porch just after Nicole had left. “Is it too much to ask your girlfriend to bring your sister a coffee?”

“Maybe if you didn’t stay up so late drinking, you wouldn’t need the entire pot to get through the day.” Waverly shot her sister a look, but followed it with a smile. The smile was a remnant of Nicole having just been on the porch and the gentle kiss on cheek. 

Wynonna feigned being offended. “You grieve your way, I’ll grieve mine. That whiskey is not going to drink itself, therefore should not be wasted.” 

Gus walked out onto the porch with her own mug of coffee. She took one look at the cup in Waverly’s hand and the dust trail left by the truck speeding off into the distance. She then shook her head and sighed. “For the last two months Nedley has been telling me he was afraid he was about to lose a deputy. She’s been at Shorty’s drinking almost every night since she returned from her vacation.”

Waverly’s eyes dropped to the ground. “I hurt her.” 

“Oh I’m perfectly aware. One night while she was good and drunk, I decided to poke the bear. I thought it would help Nedley get his deputy back. Instead, I found out about you two. It’s funny though, for the past few days, her stool has been unoccupied. Wonder why that is?”

Waverly’s face changed from horrified to a blush in just a matter of seconds. “There’s a lot for us to discuss. I’m working on it though. I’m still not sure she has forgiven me completely.”

“You act awful dumb for being such a smart kid sometimes.” Gus took another drink of her coffee. “That girl would move the world for you. You’re just too blind to see it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” 

“Wait Gus. There’s something I need to ask you.” Waverly’s voice shook. What Gus said next would determine Waverly’s future. She was understandably nervous. 

“Come on out with it.” Gus was still a gruff personality in the mornings. Especially before her first cup of coffee was finished.

“I overheard you talking about selling Shorty’s. I was wondering if someone was to step in and help you run it if that would change your mind? Maybe someone who spent some time working in the bar before.”

Gus’ eyes softened. “I think that might set my mind at ease about the situation. Is there someone you have in mind besides this one?” With that Gus pointed directly at Wynonna. “If she’s the solution, we’ll be bankrupt in a week.” Wynonna feigned shock for a moment before thinking about it. Wynonna sighed before mumbling, “Okay yeah you’re right.” 

“How about me?” Waverly asked half smiling at her aunt. 

Gus placed her hands on her hips cocking her head to the side. “Let me get this straight. You want to come back to Purgatory and help run Shorty’s instead of staying with your corporate job you bragged about in the big city?”

Waverly stood up a little straighter. The nerves left her voice. The void filled with confidence. “My home is no longer there. My home is here with the people I love. We both know I can run that bar. I’ve done it before. I don’t want to see the place Curtis loved so much sold to a stranger. I can even live in the apartment above the bar so I’m always there if needed.”

Gus took in what had just been said. Gus was always ready to trade barbs, but at the mention of Curtis the fight left her. “Why live above the bar? Why not live out at the homestead with your sister? She’s been remodeling it. I’m sure she could use the assistance…and positive influence.”

Wynonna’s eyes quickly shifted between the other two women on the porch before landing on Waverly who had opened her mouth to speak, “You’re restoring the homestead?” Wynonna was full of surprises, but this was one Waverly would have never guessed. 

“I might have tore down a few walls and replaced a floor.” Waverly could tell Wynonna was trying hard to downplay what she was doing. “It doesn’t look exactly the same anymore.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Waverly laughed remembering the disrepair it had been in the last time she explored the family land. “It’s going to take some work, but yeah I think you have as much of a right to the place as I do. What do you say sis? Wanna have a permanent sleep over?” 

Waverly didn’t respond, but instead wrapped her arms around her sister pulling her as close as she possibly could. Only after Wynonna gave in and hugged her back did Waverly speak. “Thanks Wynonna.”

Gus looked between the two sisters. “I guess that settles it. I have things to do.” Gus walked back in the house leaving the sisters alone on the porch. Waverly stepped away from Wynonna staring off at the drive leading away from the house, one hand firmly holding her cup of tea, another holding the spot on her side. 

Wynonna cleared her throat, “So after everything, Haughtpants and you are?” 

“I’m not sure.” Waverly took a drink of the tea steaming in her hand. “I filed for divorce from Champ. I was told they were set to serve him the papers this morning.”

“About damn time.” 

“I’m just afraid it’s too late for her.”

“She brings you tea every morning. She brought you here from the airport letting you sleep against her the entire time. She’s a saint for putting up with your drooling all the way here. How much proof do you need? I get it, you’re scared, but all she wants from you is to be yourself and be happy. You need to stop trying to please everyone else. Only whiskey can do that. You’re not whiskey. Figure out who and what you want, then go for it.” 

“Thanks Nonna.” Waverly leaned into Wynonna’s shoulder. Wynonna looped her arm around her sister bringing her closer to her. “So about the nicknames..” Waverly began.

“Baby girl, I’m just getting started.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening after the funeral, Waverly approached the door of a house she had never been to very carefully and knocked. When Nicole answered, her jaw hit the ground to see Waverly in the sundress she had bought her holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. A manila envelope was tucked under her arm. “We have a lot to discuss, but let’s start with opening this.”

Nicole just stood to the side as Waverly entered her home. They walked to the kitchen table where Waverly sat down the two glasses and then the envelope. Waverly opened the bottle and poured two glasses. She handed one to Nicole taking the other one for herself. “Champagne is for celebrations. Are we toasting Curtis, because I had him pegged for more of a beer kind of guy.” Nicole teased Waverly as she stared back at the vision before her. Waverly scooted the envelope across the table so it rested in front of Nicole. Nicole sat down in the chair closest to where she was standing. She looked at the envelope and then back at Waverly for an explanation. 

“First, so you know I’m serious this time, Champ was to be served with these papers this morning. Based on the angry voicemail I was left earlier, he’s gotten the message.” 

Nicole pulled the documents out to see the divorce filing. Nicole then jumped at the sound of Champ’s voice angrily barreling from Waverly’s phone.

“You stupid tramp. I moved to San Francisco for your ass and this is how you repay me? I knew I should’ve stayed in Montana with the last girl I was fucking. Oh did I forget to mention, I have been cheating on your frigid ass for the last four years. So screw you.” 

Waverly watched as Nicole’s face contorted into one of anger and disgust. As cute as it was to watch, it was the last emotion she had wanted to elicit from her. She wanted her to know everything. Waverly placed her hand gently on Nicole’s arm redirecting her focus back to Waverly. When their eyes met, Waverly continued.

“Second, I’m done. I’m done searching for what I want. I found it. I’m done with my job. Yes I make great money, but it has brought me nothing. You’re looking at Shorty’s new manager. She needs me. I’m done with San Francisco. Unless you’re there with me, I’m not going back. Wynonna is working to restore the homestead. I’m going to be staying with her. I’m done pleasing anyone else but me.”

“So where does this leave us?” Nicole asked before she took a sip of the champagne. Waverly sighed, “It leaves us wherever you need us to be. Maybe we could start fresh. Start dating perhaps?”

“Waves I have some bad news for you.” Waverly’s face dropped at Nicole’s words. The few months had been time to move on or change her mind. After what Waverly had done, she couldn’t blame her. Nicole held up a finger to stop any thoughts Waverly could finish before continuing.

“The bad news is I don’t start dating someone I’ve already said I love you to. That’s working backwards. So how about we pick up where we left off? Let’s see how we can make things work without a penthouse?”

Nicole scooted back the chair and motioned for Waverly to sit in her lap. As she settled into Nicole’s lap, their lips connected. The kiss was soft and sweet, exactly what she needed after a few days of hard emotions. She tried to push all of her emotions into the kiss. She needed Nicole to know just how serious she was this time. “For the sake of honesty, Nicole Haught, you were not my last decision. You were my first. That is as it should have been eight weeks ago. From now on you are first in my life and be damned with everything else.”

Nicole pressed their foreheads together as a mischievous smile crossed her face. “I’m not normally this forward, but considering our past, I’m making an exception. You’ve had a rough few days. How about I take your mind off of it?”

“Exactly how do you plan do do that?” Waverly had noticed something in Nicole’s tone that had become playful matching the grin. She had made sure her tone matched Nicole’s in a way that was unmistakable.

“I need a shower, but from what I remember of our last shower together, it’s a good place to start.”

“Are you suggesting...”

“...That we start in the shower and keep going until I fuck you into a senseless pile of jelly? Yeah that’s exactly what I’m thinking.”

With that Waverly straddled Nicole in the chair and begin making her way down the side of her neck planting kisses and light nips. Nicole’s hands landed on the bare skin above her knee and started ghosting their way up her thighs. Waverly’s phone on the table started ringing. 

“Ignore it.” Waverly breathed into Nicole’s ear as she worked her way back down. 

The ringtone went off again, Nicole glanced over at the screen. “Waves, it’s Wynonna.” 

“Shit tickets.” Waverly dipped her head to Nicole’s shoulder before turning around to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby girl. Can you and deputy Haughtcakes pick me up at the sheriff’s office? Stupid Carl...”

Waverly just shook her head and stopped listening. It really didn’t matter what Wynonna or Carl did. She knew this call like the back of her hand. “Nicole, we have to go. Wynonna’s at the police station.” Waverly sighed. Leave it to Wynonna to interrupt her reconciliation sex.

“We?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow. A smile formed popping those damn dimples Waverly loved so much.

“Yes WE. The sooner WE get her out, the sooner WE can get off.” Waverly wriggled her eyebrows and turned to walk towards the door. She smiled brighter at the sound of the chair falling over as Nicole hurriedly grabbed her keys stumbling across the living room to catch up to Waverly. It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comment and let me know if this lived up to expectations. My other half is already hitting me up to continue this universe so I may revisit it at some point. We'll see. Again thanks for hanging in there. I know I say that a lot, but I feel it can't be emphasized enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, Waverly changes her habits and Chrissy sets everything into motion.
> 
> For musical references, the title of this chapter and the work is based on "Could Have Been Me" by the Struts. Kinda on a kick with their music right now.
> 
> Future chapters will be longer. This is just an intro into where we're headed.


End file.
